Dis, Alice,
by Lijuma
Summary: Dans un train à destination de New York, Bella et Alice se rencontrent par hasard. Un peu plus tard, leurs chemins se croisent à nouveau, puis elles deviennent colocataires. Voici l'histoire débordant de rêves et d'espoirs de deux jeunes filles, aux destins liés, qui partent à New York.
1. Bella Swan - 1ère partie

Bella Swan – 1ère partie

Ma ville natale est une ville ni grande ni petite, entourée de montagnes. Ce n'est ni un village, ni une métropole et elle n'a aucun intérêt touristique. Je suis la cadette d'une famille de trois enfants. Délaissée par des parents ni riches ni pauvres, j'ai grandi peu à peu et je vais bientôt quitter le lycée et cet état de banale lycéenne.

- A New York ?

- Oui. A partir de la semaine prochaine.

- Ce n'est pas juste pour un déplacement ?

- Je suis muté. La maison mère à New York vient de faire appel à moi. Je n'en reviens pas, mais en ces temps de licenciements, c'est plutôt positif.

Je… _Je ne veux pas moi ! Réfléchissons, New York n'est qu'à 2 heures de TGV d'ici, alors si on est motivé, on pourra se voir. On n'est plus au moyen âge ! De toute façon nous nous sommes toujours vus rarement._

- Je vais être triste de ne plus pouvoir te voir, Bella. Mais bon, c'est pour le travail. Je n'ai pas le choix. C'était sympa d'être avec toi. Merci.

C'était en 2009, un mois avant le mois de juillet, mois N°7. Le dieu de la terreur est descendu sur terre avec mon crâne pour cible. Je le savais pourtant, cet amour était sans avenir mais c'était si soudain ! Et si brutal… C'était si stupide que je n'arrivais pas à pleurer.

**Dans les toilettes du lycée.**

- Bah, tu viens pleurer ici.

- Parce que…

- Je te l'avais bien dit, un amour immoral alors que t'es lycéenne, ça ne le fait pas !

- Dis pas « immoral » !

- Alors c'était de la prostitution ?

- Rose ! Je n'ai pas reçu un cent de la part de M. Uley ! Tu le sais !

- T'es bête, finalement tu aurais dû lui prendre un max de thune ! Il t'a prise et jetée !

- Rose…

- Je déconne, Bella. Je sais bien que t'étais amoureuse de ce mec. Mais pour lui, c'était juste pour le fun. Il te considérait comme une lycéenne dévergondée avec laquelle on s'amuse.

- Une lycéenne dévergondée ? Comment ça ? _Pour s'amuser en plus…_

- Pour un père, toutes les lycéennes sont des dévergondées.

- M. Uley, ce n'est pas un père ! Il n'a que 29 ans !

- Pour une lycéenne, tous les mecs en costard sont des pères !

- C'est peut-être ma coupe qui a tout gâché…

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Ça doit être ça qui me donne l'air d'une lycéenne dévergondée. Mais c'est un adulte, alors je voulais avoir l'air un peu plus adulte moi aussi ! Quand on se voyait, je portais des robes sexy rien que pour ça…

- Ah… C'était peut-être là l'erreur.

- Pourquoi moi, quoique je fasse, je le fais de travers ? J'ai un destin maudit alors...

- Non. Je pense que même si t'étais canon, il serait parti à New York. New York… La chance… Finalement, moi aussi, j'aurais dû passer le concours de la fac d'arts de New York.

- Ah non ! Si toi aussi tu pars à New York, Rose, moi je ne pourrais plus continuer à vivre ! Mais je te comprends Rose ! C'est vrai que ça fait rêver New York… Y a plein de beaux magasins, on peut se faire couper les cheveux par des super coiffeurs…

- Mouais. Tiens, à propos, près de la gare, y a un nouveau salon de coiffure plutôt sympa.

- Ouais ! On y va !

- Quoi ? Tu veux changer de coupe ? Mais t'es en plein chagrin d'amour…

- En vue de mon prochain amour, je veux une coupe qui ne me donnera pas l'air d'une lycéenne dévergondée !

- Mais c'est notre dernier jour au lycée. Alors de toute façon tu seras plus une lycéenne.

- Oh non ! La cérémonie de fin d'année a commencé, Rose ! _Ça craint !_

Quand j'y pense, ma vie de lycéenne a commencé avec une histoire d'amour et s'est terminée avec une autre. Je n'exagère pas ! Je vous raconte : C'était en automne, j'entrais en seconde. Dans ce lycée pour filles, où je me désespérais de ne pas faire de rencontre, j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour le professeur d'arts, M. Lahote (25 ans). Je n'étais pas vraiment douée en arts plastiques, mais avec ma nouvelle amie Rose, nous nous sommes inscrites à ses cours. Depuis, j'aime beaucoup dessiner. Mais avant que cela n'évolue, au bout d'un an, il est parti pour un autre lycée.

- J'aurais dû lui faire une déclaration ! Tant qu'on ne se déclare pas, rien ne peut commencer. La prochaine fois, je le ferai !

- Mouais… Tu cours aussi le risque que tout finisse d'un coup.

Ma seconde rencontre n'a pas tardé. C'était un employé du nouveau vidéo club de mon quartier, le charmant M. Yorkie (23 ans). Pour le voir, je louais des vidéos tous les jours ! Depuis, j'adore le cinéma. Un jour, je lui ai parlé à cœur ouvert, mais il m'a jetée…

- C'est parce que je lui ai dit cash que ça a raté ! Avec le prochain je serai plus prudente !

- Tu sais, si y a pas moyen, y a pas moyen.

Puis j'ai fait d'autres rencontres. Le sobre M. Cheney (35 ans), cuisinier. L'agréable M. Crowley (20 ans), livreur de pizzas. Mais c'était toujours peine perdue.

- C'est parce que je suis moche que ça va pas. Alors j'ai décidé de faire un régime. _Pour un corps de rêve !_

- Tu crois que c'est le problème ? Mais dis, pourquoi t'as que des coups de foudre ? Les mecs, faut aussi connaître leur cœur !

En effet, je suis peut-être particulièrement attirée par les apparences. Malgré tout, je ne veux pas d'un homme beau mais sans cœur.

**A la sortie d'une salle de cinéma.**

_Pourquoi les héros de cinéma sont si craquants ? Ah là là. Y aurait pas un mec aussi beau, gentil et gentleman dans le coin… Tiens ? J'ai la tête qui tourne…_

La prochaine fois, je ne tomberais amoureuse qu'après avoir fait connaissance, c'est ce que je m'étais juré. Au début de ma terminale, j'ai fini par le rencontrer.

- Eh, toi. Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Ça va ?

- Ah… Désolé. Ça va.

- Tu es toute pâle. Assieds-toi un peu sur le banc, là-bas.

- Non, vraiment ça va.

- Ne te force pas. Je vais aller t'acheter quelque chose à boire.

Sam Uley (29 ans). En fait, c'était peut-être un faux nom. Il a peut-être menti sur son âge aussi. Mais j'ai eu le coup de foudre.

- Un régime ?

- Oui. Alors parfois, j'ai la tête qui tourne…

- T'en as pas besoin. Tu es déjà très mignonne. _Mignonne ?_ Tu vas souvent au cinéma toute seule ?

- Oui. _Ch'uis contente d'avoir maigri !_ Euh… J'adore le cinéma, mais je préfère y aller seule, enfin…

- Oui, je comprends. Je fais la même chose. Bon, je ne peux pas tarder, et comme tu as meilleure mine.

- Dites ! J'aimerais vous remercier en vous offrant…

- Mais non, c'est rien. En plus, il est tard. Sois prudente en rentrant. _Il est beau, gentil et gentleman. Il est vraiment parfait !_

- Dites… Je travaille à mi-temps dans le restaurant d'à côté ! N'hésitez pas à y passer un de ces quatre ! Je pourrai vous offrir quelque chose.

Deux semaines durant j'ai attendu, mais il n'est jamais réapparu. Et mes sentiments pour lui se sont amplifiés.

- Tu crois que je ne le reverrai plus ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? J'aurais dû lui demander son nom au moins !

- T'as peut-être halluciné ? T'étais en hypoglycémie… Ça ne risque pas d'exister, un mec aussi parfait ! Sinon, c'est suspect. Laisse tomber.

C'est pourquoi… Ce soir-là, en quittant le restaurant, quand je me suis aperçue qu'il était venu m'attendre, j'éprouvais déjà pour lui un amour débordant. L'alliance qu'il portait à son annulaire, je l'ai tout de suite remarquée, mais j'ai décidé de ne pas m'en faire. Peut-être qu'à force de l'attendre j'avais maintenant trop envie de lui, mais je l'aimais de tout mon cœur et j'étais persuadée qu'il m'aimait aussi. A vrai dire, je ne connaissais de lui que son numéro de portable. Je ne savais ni où il vivait, ni dans quelle entreprise il travaillait. D'après lui, c'était dans l'informatique. Mais il mentait peut-être. Nous ne nous voyions que 2 ou 3 fois par mois, et à chaque fois c'était la même chose : voiture puis chambre d'hôtel. Malgré ça, je croyais qu'il m'aimait. Comme j'étais naïve ! Si j'avais continué à le voir ainsi, ma jeunesse se serait sans doute flétrie petit à petit… C'est bien que nous nous soyons séparés. Maintenant je dois aller de l'avant. Cet automne, je commence les cours à l'école d'arts plastiques de ma ville natale avec ma meilleure amie Rose. Cette école est mixte, alors je croise les doigts pour faire une belle rencontre… Je vais faire de mon mieux !

- Bella… En gros, t'es dans cette école pour te trouver un mec ?

- Mais non, Rose ! J'ai vraiment envie d'étudier le dessin.

- Tant mieux ! Parce qu'avec cette coupe, c'est perdu d'avance ! Ce n'est pas sexy. Ce n'était pas la peine de te relooker.

- C'est pas vrai ! M. Marks a dit qu'elle m'allait super bien !

- Marks ? C'est qui ?

- Le coiffeur qui m'a coupé les cheveux

- Ah… Lui…

- Mais il paraît qu'il est déjà marié, et il a que 21 ans ! _Sa vie s'est accélérée._ Tant pis… je laisse tomber.

- Ah ouais ? Je croyais que ça ne te posait pas de problème…

- Rose ! T'abuses ! J'y ai réfléchi, tu sais… J'ai pris le mari d'une autre, alors j'ai sûrement provoqué la colère du roi des démons.

- Le roi des démons ?

- Et puis j'ai réalisé un truc important ! Les mecs que j'ai aimés, ils étaient tous plus âgés que moi !

- C'est ça ton truc important ?

- Ça doit être pour ça que ça ne marchait pas ! Dans cette école, il y a plein de mecs de mon âge… Du coup, on saura de quoi discuter et on pourra super bien s'entendre ! Je pressens une belle histoire d'amour.

- Elle est bien venue pour se trouver un mec…_ A_h, B3. C'est ici. Bon ! Les coups de foudre, c'est fini, hein Bella ! Le prochain, tu apprends d'abord à le connaître et… Eh ! Tu m'écoutes ?

_Mon regard a croisé celui… d'un charmant jeune homme. Hein ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Il vient vers moi !_

- Rosalie ! T'es bien Rosalie, non ?

- Mike ?

- Ouais ! C'est moi !

- Eh ! Ils ont poussé tes cheveux ! Je ne t'ai pas reconnue tout de suite !

- Ça fait longtemps ! On s'est pas vu depuis la fin du collège… ça fait 3 ans !

- Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? Dans ma classe en plus… L'horreur !

- Quoi ?

- Un fouteur de merde en plus ! Non !

_Cette Rose alors ! Elle avait une telle carte dans son jeu ! C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle est restée célibataire…_

- Tiens… Une amie à toi ? Elle aime déconner ?

- Euh… Une copine de lycée de filles.

- C'est comment ton nom ?

- Bella Swan. Enchantée !

- Moi c'est Mike Newton. Enchanté. _Charmant sourire !_ Venez-vous asseoir ici ! Moi aussi, je suis avec un pote du lycée, je vous le présente !

- Enchanté. Moi, c'est Emmett Cullen. _Lui aussi, charmant._

**Appartement 201 – chez Rosalie Hale.**

- C'est le début d'une joyeuse vie d'étudiant, hein Rose !

- Quoi, une vie étudiante ? Déjà on n'est pas des étudiants, on est en école spécialisée !

- Désolé, je me suis emportée. Mais ça va, j'ai compris, Rose. Mike, c'est ta chasse gardée. Alors, t'inquiète, je te le piquerai pas !

- Ma chasse gardée ? Tu te fais des films ! Tu m'énerves… D'une part, t'arrives pas à te tenir devant un mec, d'autre part, sache que j'ai d'autres amis que toi et que Mike, c'est juste un pote !

- Menteuse ! Tétais dans la classe d'un mec aussi mignon et t'es pas tombée amoureuse de lui ?! Mon collège c'était un champ de patates ! C'est pas juste !

- Je ne suis pas comme toi, moi. Au collège, j'avais plein d'amis mecs et puis je ne tombe pas amoureuse 50 fois par jour, c'est fatigant ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves à Mike ?

- Plein d'amis mecs… Ok, c'est bien ça… D'ailleurs, moi, je n'ai jamais eu d'ami mec… Pourquoi ?

- Ouais, parce que toi, tu ne considères pas les mecs comme des êtres humains mais comme des mâles.

- Ah ! D'accord… Comme des êtres humains. C'est décidé ! Je vais devenir amie avec Mike et Emmett !

- Quoi ? Tu deviens amie avec les gens comme ça, toi ? Ça doit se faire naturellement !

- Mais si je ne prends pas cette décision… Je suis sûre que je vais craquer…

- Si tu tombes amoureuse, tant pis… Mais à toi, ça te fera une bonne expérience de commencer par l'amitié.

- Merci Rose ! Je vais faire de mon mieux !

**Le téléphone de Rose sonne.**

- Oui ? … Ah ! Mike ?

_Bobom ! Attends là ! Pas de panique, c'est juste un pote._

- Ouais, ok ! … On glande ! … Bah viens chez moi, alors ! … Oui, elle est là. Ouais… achète des bières ! A manger aussi !

**-X-X-X-**

- Wouah ! Sympa ton appart ! Tu vis seule dans la même ville que tes parents ! Sale privilégiée !

- Ils habitent trop loin de l'école…

- Moi aussi, j'habite loin !

- Ahah Mike serait trop triste de vivre séparé de sa mamie !

- C'est vrai, oui !

- Et toi Emmett, t'habites où ?

- Pas très loin.

- Ah ouais ? Mais où ?

- Derrière l'épicerie.

- Ah ouais ! C'est à côté ! 5 minutes à pied, non ?

- Tu es bien sage Bella, je te croyais déconneuse ! Peut-être qu'on t'intimide ?

_C'est un pote… C'est un pote…_

- Non ! Détrompez-vous !

_Merde ! Ça se fait pas de vouvoyer un pote ! La honte !_

- Si ça se trouve, t'étais dans un lycée de filles, alors tu détestes les mecs ?

- Ha ha ha alors là, pas du tout ! Jusqu'à récemment, Bella avait même un mec !

- T'abuses Rose !

- Allez ! C'est rien ! Ce soir, on parle à cœur ouvert et on fait connaissance !

- Ha ha concours de révélations ça fait peur…

A_h oui… C'est des potes, alors faut parler franchement… C'est dur de se faire des potes !_

- Ok ! Mais avant on trinque !

Il faut vite que je me soule ! Je serai plus décontractée…


	2. Bella Swan - 2ème partie

-Non ! Détrompez-vous !

_Merde ! Ça se fait pas de vouvoyer un pote ! La honte !_

-Si ça se trouve, t'étais dans un lycée de filles, alors tu détestes les mecs ?

- Ha ha ha alors là, pas du tout ! Jusqu'à récemment, Bella avait même un mec !

- T'abuses Rose !

- Allez ! C'est rien ! Ce soir, on parle à cœur ouvert et on fait connaissance !

- Haha concours de révélations, ça fait peur…

A_h oui… C'est des potes, alors faut parler franchement… C'est dur de se faire des potes !_

-Ok ! Mais avant on trinque !

_Il faut vite que je me soule ! Je serai plus décontractée…_

* * *

Bella Swan – 2ème partie

- Et après… J'ai eu le coup de foudre pour « l'agréable M. Crowley », le livreur de pizzas !

- Ah ha ha « l'agréable M. Crowley » !

- Parce qu'il a un visage trooop agréable !

- J'en peux plus !

- Eh ! Vous faites du boucan vous deux ! Tu bois trop.

- Je mangeais que des pizzas et j'ai pris trois kilos, mais finalement, je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il a quitté ce boulot, il est plus jamais venu chez moi ! J'ai grossi pour rien !

- Bella ! Arrête de boire !

- C'est pas grave ! C'est fun.

- Et après ? C'était qui ?

- Celui d'après c'était…

- Ah ha ha y en a un autre ?! Mort de rire !

C'était un homme dont je ne connaissais pas même le nom.

_- J'ai… j'ai cru qu'on se reverrait plus. Votre nom, je ne vous l'ai pas demandé…_

_- Sam Uley._

- Arrête… Ce nom, c'est un mensonge !

- Bella…

- Alcool triste ?

- Bah alors ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Bella…

- Non !

- Désolé Mike, ne t'inquiète pas ! Bella… t'as trop bu…

_Me touche pas ! En réalité tu m'aimes pas, me touche pas !_

**-X-X-X-**

-Rosalie… Je ne vais pas tarder. Je ne veux pas rater le dernier train.

- Ah oui t'habites loin. Tu peux dormir ici, si tu veux. Y a deux pièces.

- Non, merci. Mais, euh… Emmett, il s'est endormi. Je peux le laisser là ?

- Ah… oui, ok.

- Désolé quand il se réveillera, il rentrera chez lui.

- Dis, Mike… T'as pas de copine, toi, non ?

- T'as craqué sur moi, Rosalie ?

- . . .

- C'est quoi cette tête ? Toujours aussi méchante ! Quand j'étais au lycée, j'avais toujours entre 5 et 10 copines ! J'aurais aimé que tu voies c'te cote que j'avais ! En ce moment non !

- Je le savais. Tu draguais Bella aujourd'hui, pas vrai ? Toujours aussi prévisible.

- Mais Bella, elle me déteste… Elle m'a crié « non »…

- Pas vraiment, non. Dès qu'elle t'as vu elle a dit des trucs du style « il est trop beau ! », « il a la classe ! »…

- Sans blague ?

- M'enfin… bonne chance !

- C'est quoi ça ? Tu pourrais me proposer de l'aide plutôt !

**Le lendemain matin.**

_Je suis où ? Aïe ! Ma tête ! C'est quoi ?! Ah oui… Je suis dans la chambre de Rose. Mike et Emmett ont apporté de la bière, on a trinqué, on a bien bu, bien rigolé… Après je sais plus, mais je crois qu'on s'est bien éclaté ! C'est donc ça avoir des amis mecs ! Mais… Oh là ! Il fait jour dehors ! Je n'ai pas appelé mes parents, ça craint… _

- Rooooose ! T'as de l'aspi…

**Bella surprend Rose et Emmett en train de s'embrasser.**

**-X-X-X-**

-Euh… Tu vois… Enfin… On a bien discuté et puis on s'est super bien entendu. Alors voilà. Ce n'était pas prémédité.

_Pourquoi elle se justifie ?_

-Non, moi dès que je t'ai vue, tu m'as plu, Rosalie.

- . . .

- Bien dit, Emmett ! T'es un mec bien ! L'amour n'a rien à voir avec la raison !

- Ah ah ah ! Ah ouais ! Toi, t'es une pro de coup de foudre, Bella !

- Hein ? Une pro ? Pourquoi tu sais ? Rose, sale rapporteuse !

- C'est toi qui as tout raconté ! Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

_Sans blague…_

-Oh ! Le temps passe vite ! Je vais passer chez moi me changer avant les cours.

- Bella, si tu rentres chez toi, tu vas être en retard… Je te prête des fringues ? T'inquiète, hier j'ai téléphoné à tes parents. J'ai dit que t'étais clouée au sol par une indigestion et que je t'hébergeais. Tu leur diras pareil, hein ! Tu m'écoutes ?

_J'ai parlé ? Mais j'ai dit quoi ?_

**-X-X-X-**

-Tu as commencé par M. Lahote, le prof d'arts plastiques, puis Yorkie du vidéo club, Cheney le cuisinier, et Crowley de la pizzeria. Tu en as parlé de manière amusante, tu sais.

- J'hallucine…

- Mais Bella… M. Uley… T'arrives pas à l'oublier, hein.

- Mais non ! Je l'ai complètement oublié ce tchatcheur ! Au point d'en parler de manière amusante !

- Non, tu pleurais. Quand c'était à lui, tu t'es mise à pleurer et t'as rien raconté.

- . . .

- Dis, Bella, si Mike te plaît je peux t'arranger le coup.

- Rose ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ça te gêne d'être toute seule à être casée ?

- C'est pas ça… Mike, c'est un mec génial. Je pense que pour l'amour aussi, c'est un mec honnête. Lui, il pourrait prendre bien soin de toi, je te le garantis.

- Roooose ! Si t'étais un mec, j'te jure que je sortirais avec toi.

- Hein ! Je veux pas, moi ! Pas toi ! Jamais !

- Mais ça va aller, vu que Mike et moi, on est devenu potes !

- Quoi ?

- Mike pour moi, c'est un mec important, tu sais ! Ce serait trop dommage d'en faire un p'tit copain !

- Dommage ? Vaut mieux un pote qu'un petit ami ?

- Rosalie ! Bella ! Salut ! Ouf, ça a l'air d'aller mieux, Bella !

- J'ai la pêche j'avais la gueule de bois, mais j'ai pris un cachet alors c'est guéri ! T'es parti quand, toi ?

- Dernier train. Sans la berceuse de ma mamie, je ne peux pas dormir !

**-X-X-X-**

-Un ciné ?

- Ouais. Hier, t'as dit que t'aimais le cinéma, non ? Ça te dit un ciné tous les deux, dimanche ?

- Désolée. Je vais toujours au ciné toute seule. Les amis à côté de moi, ça me déconcentre…

_Oui, je comprends. On est pareil._

**Bella se coupe le doigt avec des ciseaux.**

- Aïe !

**-X-X-X-**

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ça fait mal… Tu m'en veux tant que ça, roi des démons ?

- Roi des démons ?

- Oui, le grand dieu de la terreur ! Il m'a maudite…

- Hein ? T'es maladroite, c'est tout ! Tends ta main !

- Aïe ! Arrête ! Ça pique trop !

- J'y peux rien ! T'as quel âge ?! Si on laisse comme ça, ça peut former un abcès !

_Si on laisse comme ça…_

_M. Uley, t'arrives pas à l'oublier…_

_C'est pire que de ne pas l'oublier. C'est un abcès à percer Rose. Plus le temps passe, plus j'y repense et plus j'ai l'impression que ses moindres gestes étaient tous feints et ça fait mal… Si je reste comme ça, mon corps entier va pourrir !_

- Non ! Je veux pas !

- Calme-toi, ça va mieux. Je t'ai bien soignée. Et puis ça guérit vite une blessure comme ça.

- Merci. T'es gentil, Mike.

- Mais non, mais non. Enfin si, un peu…

- Dis, Mike… Les blessures du cœur, tu crois que ça se soigne comment ?

- La chirurgie ? Tu parles de quoi là ?

- Moi… Je crois que le mieux ce serait de vivre une nouvelle histoire de cœur. T'en penses quoi ?

- . . .

- J'ai raison ?

- Bella…

- Ouais ! C'est décidé ! Mike, l'endroit le plus branché et où y a le plus de jeunes dans cette ville, c'est où ?

- Des jeunes ?

- Oui ! Des gens dynamiques qui ne sont pas en costard !

- Les salles de jeux vidéo ?

- Non, pas ça ! Là, y a aussi des gosses et des papas ! Puis c'est pas branché !

- Alors, les boîtes…

- Bingo !

_Il faut que je tombe amoureuse ! Je vais aimer et aimer encore… Et faire disparaître cette misérable part de moi-même…_

**En sortie de boîte.**

- Wouaaah ! Il est beau, Ateara, le DJ ! Trop charmant ! Trop cool !

- S'il te plaît tant, t'as qu'à lui dire ! Avec un peu de chance, il voudra sortir avec toi.

- Ah non ! Il a trop la cote et puis il a l'air de s'y croire… Il paraît qu'il change de copine comme de chemise. Je suis sûre qu'il ne vaut pas le coup. C'est un ennemi de la femme !

- Alors ne craque pas comme ça !

- Oh ! Ça te va bien cet air dépité ! Tu commences à ressembler à Rose !

- Quand on traîne avec toi, c'est normal !

- Mais ces derniers temps, Rose elle me vanne plus… Depuis que c'est le big love avec Emmett, elle est complètement molle ! Aucun répondant ! Mais c'est pas grave ! Parce que maintenant, tu es là !

- Me voilà remplaçant de Rosalie…

- Mais au fait, Mike… Pourquoi t'es venu me chercher ? Ya un problème ? J'étais en sous-sol alors je ne captais pas ? Désolée…

- On buvait un coup avec Rosalie et Emmett devant la gare, et je me suis dit que ce serait sympa de t'inviter sinon t'aurais dit qu'on te délaisse.

- Youpi ! Allons-y ! A boire ! A boire !

- J'ai l'impression qu'on passe notre temps à boire… Mais on n'a rien d'autre à faire, enfin… J'irais bien à la mer, c'est l'été.

**Au bar avec Rosalie et Emmett.**

- Eh, c'est bientôt les vacances d'été. On part ensemble en voyage tous les quatre ?

- A la mer !

**A l'hôtel en bord de mer.**

- Aaah ! La mer, c'est top ! On sent qu'on est jeune ! Et puis la montagne, y en a marre…

- Ah ha ha ! C'est vrai qu'on en voit beaucoup des montagnes !

- J'ai déjà sommeil moi…

- Ah bon Rose, alors je ne vais pas tarder…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ici, c'est votre chambre à Rosalie et toi ! T'es bourrée ?

- Je donne ma place à Emmett. Moi, je vais dormir avec toi.

- Quoi ?

- Tu comprends que dalle, toi ! Allez, viens !

- Eh !

**Emmett et Rosalie se retrouvent seuls.**

- Bah… Pas la peine de te prendre la tête Rosalie ! Ça peut bien se passer entre eux !

- Tu crois que ça va être si simple ?

**Mike et Bella dans l'autre chambre.**

- Qu'est-ce que t'as derrière la tête, toi ?

- Ca ne me dérange pas, tu sais ! Y a deux lits, et puis je sais que tu ne vas pas me sauter dessus… Si tu veux, je peux même te chanter une berceuse.

- Pas la peine ! Toi, ça te dérange pas, mais moi, si ! Je vais te sauter dessus !

- Pourquoi ?

- Bah parce que…

- On est amis, non ?

- Bella… T'as vraiment rien compris à ce que c'est qu'un homme. Tu sais, les mecs, s'ils en ont envie, ils peuvent faire l'amour sans ressentir aucun sentiment.

- Je sais… Mais je pensais que toi, t'étais différent. En plus, Rose me l'a garanti…

- Désolé mais je suis comme les autres ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'a pu te garantir Rosalie. Mais pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Parce que je t'adore, alors je suis déçue par ce que tu dis !

- Euh… Dis, Bella… Tu m'adores mais… en tant qu'ami, c'est ça ?

- Bah oui ! T'es mon meilleur ami mec, tu sais ! Je t'aime en tant qu'être humain mais pas en tant que mâle !

- Un mâle ?

- Mais, c'est vrai… Tu fais quand même partie des mâles, alors ça craint pour moi de dormir dans la même chambre que toi… J'avais tort. C'est dur de protéger une amitié fille-garçon, hein Mike ?

- . . .

- Mais courage ! Bon… Je retourne dans ma chambre !

- Attends ! Ça ne va pas le faire ! Ils doivent être en plein acte là !

- Ah oui… Que faire ? Ils vont finir quand ?

- Comment je peux savoir, moi ? Ca dépend des gens…

- C'est embêtant. Et si je téléphonais à Rose…

- C'est bon, Bella ! T'as qu'à dormir ici ! Je vais dormir dans l'autre lit. Bonne nuit.

- Non, Mike ! C'est dangereux !

- Pas de problème !

- Pourquoi ?

- Tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit que je t'avais déçue, non ? Je veux que tu retrouves ta confiance en moi ! Pour notre amitié !

- Mike… Je t'adore ! Dodo l'enfant do…

- Pas la peine de chanter !

**Le lendemain à la plage.**

- Ha ha ha ha !

- C'est pas drôle Rosalie ! Du coup, pas moyen de fermer l'œil.

- Bien joué, Mike. Je te confie Bella. Continue à prendre soin d'elle, hein !

- Oui, oui. On n'est qu'amis, mais bon…

- Comme ça je peux partir à New York sans m'inquiéter pour elle.

**Rose part rejoindre Bella à la mer tandis qu'Emmett la remplace auprès de Mike.**

- Reste pas trop au soleil, après tu vas pleurer. Vu comme t'es blanc.

- Emmett… Rosalie, elle part pour New York ?

- Ouais… Elle te l'a dit ?

- Pourquoi ? Elle y va pourquoi ? C'est un voyage touristique ?

- Elle va tenter les concours des facs d'art de New York. Et si elle se plante, elle fera une prépa à New York…

- Rosalie, elle va réussir ! Mais… Tu t'en fous toi, ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu restes aussi cool ?

- Pace que… J'irai aussi.

**-X-X-X-**

- Non, non, non, non, non ! Je veux pas que t'y ailles, Rose !

- Et moi, tu me retiens pas ? J'me sens un peu triste…

- Ah oui ! Si t'y vas pas, Rose voudra plus y aller ! Reste, Emmett !

- Eh oh ! Ca suffit là ! Même si Emmett n'y va pas, moi, j'y vais ! J'ai envie d'étudier sérieusement le dessin à Tokyo ! C'est ma vie ! J'ai pas besoin que tu décides pour moi !

- Pardon…

_C'est vrai, tu as raison, Rose. Mais je me sens… abandonnée. Encore plus qu'en ce jour de neige… _


	3. Bella Swan - 3ème partie

- Rosalie, elle va réussir ! Mais… Tu t'en fous toi, ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu restes aussi cool ?

- Pace que… J'irai aussi.

**-X-X-X-**

- Non, non, non, non, non ! Je veux pas que t'y ailles, Rose !

- Et moi, tu ne me retiens pas ? J'me sens un peu triste…

- Ah oui ! Si t'y vas pas, Rose voudra plus y aller ! Reste, Emmett !

- Eh oh ! Ca suffit là ! Même si Emmett n'y va pas, moi, j'y vais ! J'ai envie d'étudier sérieusement le dessin à Tokyo ! C'est ma vie ! J'ai pas besoin que tu décides pour moi !

- Pardon…

_C'est vrai, tu as raison, Rose. Mais je me sens… abandonnée. Encore plus qu'en ce jour de neige… _

* * *

Bella Swan – 3ème partie

- Eh, Bella… Je tenterais bien les facs d'art de New York moi aussi… T'as qu'à essayer, toi aussi…

**Appartement 201 – chez Rosalie Hale.**

-Non ! J'hallucine ! Y a tant de facs d'art que ça à New York ! Alors je vais sûrement pouvoir en intégrer une !

- Ouais ! T'as qu'à passer tous les concours !

- En plus, si je rate, ça me dérange pas de refaire une école spécialisée !

- N'importe quoi ! Ça te servirait à quoi ?

- C'est ma vie Emmett ! J'ai pas besoin que tu décides pour moi !

**Rose frappe Bella.**

-Mais… Je veux aller à New York avec vous…

- Fais ce que tu veux ! Mais fais gaffe à ce que tu vas faire de ta vie.

- Rooose !

- Je viens de te jeter ! Et en plus t'es contente !

_Allez ! Courage ! Je ne sors plus le soir ! Fini la vie de clubeuse ! Adieu, DJ Ateara (20 ans) ! Trouve une femme et vis heureux ! Moi, je n'ai plus de temps à perdre avec l'amour ! Et si je vais à New York y aura plein de beaux mecs partout, plein de boutiques sympas et des supers coiffeurs. Amours et sorties à volonté ! Une vie formidable pour nous à New York va pouvoir commencer, Rose ! Dans un vrai campus !_

**-X-X-X-**

- Quand même, la vie ne se passe pas toujours comme on veut…

- Mais pourquoi ? J'ai tellement bossé ! Me planter à tous les examens… Décidément, je suis sûre que je suis maudite.

- J'ai fini par choper ta malédiction…

- Arrête avec ton roi des démons !

- Vous vous en foutez car vous avez eu l'examen de la fac qui vous plaisait et à partir de l'automne prochain, ça va être l'éclate pour vous !

- Je ne vais pas à la fac pour m'éclater, moi !

- Pfff ! T'es toujours la seule à être heureuse ! C'est pas juste ! Chouchoute du roi des démons !

- Me mêle pas à ta religion bizarre !

- Mais Bella, t'avais dit que tu pouvais refaire une école spécialisée, non ?

- Mes parents me donneront pas un sous si je n'entre pas à la fac… Mais je ne veux pas aller à la fac d'art au point d'être sans rien… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

- Ça ne vous dit pas de rentrer à l'hôtel, plutôt ? Demain, je me lève tôt pour faire le tour des agences immobilières.

- Bella, on est à New York, autant en profiter ! On prend un verre ailleurs ?

- Ouais !

- Désolé ! Rentrez avant nous !

- Ok ! Ne buvez pas trop, hein !

**-X-X-X-**

- Quand même, New York, c'est dingue ! Même la nuit, y a plein de monde ! J'ai l'impression de sortir de ma cambrousse, moi !

- C'est le cas, non ? Mais à partir de septembre tu ferais mieux de continuer tes études dans notre école actuelle, non ?

- Oui mais, j'ai trop envie de vivre à New York !

- Je me sens responsable, je t'ai encouragé. Mais vaut mieux que tu restes en province.

- Non, je veux pas !

- Tu tiens tant à Rosalie ?

- Parce que… Parce que toi aussi, tu pars à New York, non ?

- Oui, je vais préparer les examens ici. Je veux les repasser l'année prochaine. J'ai la haine de m'être planté.

- Alors moi aussi, je veux vivre à Tokyo ! Pas besoin de l'aide de mes parents ! Je vais bosser et je vais vous montrer que je peux survivre !

- Mais non, tu vas pas faire ça ! T'es folle ! Tu vas crever de fatigue !

- Bah pourquoi ? Ça va aller ! Je vais vous prouver que c'est possible !

- Avec tes économies, tu crois pouvoir te passer de l'aide de tes parents ?

- Mais je te dis que je vais bosser !

- Et ton appart ? Il faut plein de thunes pour en louer un ! T'es plus une gamine ! Tu devrais comprendre ! Redescends un peu sur terre, des fois !

- Alors je vais préparer les examens… Mes parents me donneront bien un peu d'argent…

- Mais arrête ! Tu veux être sans rien pour ça ?

- Alors je vais faire quoi ?

- Reste là-bas, je te dis !

- T'es même pas triste si on est séparé…

- Alors là, pas du tout ! J'me sentirai soulagé ! Je suis quoi, pour toi ? Ça t'amuse d'embrouiller l'esprit des gens avec tes yeux larmoyants et tes manières de gamine ? En fait, ce que tu veux, c'est un mec qui cède à tous tes caprices ! D'où ton discours sur l'amitié fille-garçon ! Tu m'fais marrer !

**Mike part, laissant Bella seule au milieu de la foule.**

_Il faut que je rentre à l'hôtel. Je ne connais pas le chemin parce que j'étais toujours avec Mike. Je ne faisais pas attention… J'ai fait exprès de pas regarder où on allait. Finalement, je suis maintenant au fond du gouffre… Où je suis là ?_

-Bella ?

_Ah oui ! Je suis à New York. New York, c'est la ville où vit cet homme. Mais quand même…_

-C'est bien toi… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_Il m'a remarquée… Au milieu de cette foule !_

**Rosalie, Emmett et Mike à l'hôtel.**

- C'est terminé, alors…

- Parce que ! Elle ne comprend rien à rien ! J'ai fini par craquer ! Cela à mal finit…

- Je te comprends ! C'est normal ! Mais la laisser en plan ! Là, t'as merdé, Mike !

- Les rues sont bien éclairées et y a du monde… Elle saura rentrer toute seule.

- C'est pas le problème Emmett ! De quoi j'me mêle ?!

- . . .

- Puisque c'est comme ça, je peux te l'avouer Mike, Bella, elle est dingue de toi.

- Quoi ? Tu déconnes ?

- Imagine un peu combien elle a été blessée en entendant le mec qu'elle aime lui balancer ce que tu lui as balancé à la gueule !

**Rosalie sort chercher Bella.**

-A vrai dire je m'en doutais un peu… Mais je me fais peut-être des films ?

- Si c'est Rosalie qui le dit, ça doit être vrai, non ?

**Mike sort chercher Bella.**

- Il est parti les mains vides… Tous des speedés !

**-X-X-X-**

- Je vois… T'as tenté les concours de facs d'art d'ici…

- Mais je me suis plantée partout, alors je me sens paumée. J'aimerais venir vivre à New York, alors j'ai fait des efforts… Oh ! Mais c'est pas… C'est pas pour te poursuivre, hein ! Je suis pas folle ! T'inquiète pas !

- T'as pas changé, Bella !

- Hein ? Sérieux ? Si ! J'ai changé… Ma coupe, mes fringues, je fais encore plus gamine qu'au lycée ! J'ai honte que tu me voies comme ça !

- Ça te ressemble plus, Bella.

- Ah, merde…

- Mais ce que tu racontes n'a pas du tout changé. « Promis, je t'embêterai pas », « Je te suivrai pas partout », « T'inquiète pas »… Tu disais déjà tout le temps ça. A chaque fois ça me faisait mal au cœur.

- Pourquoi ?

- . . .

- Décidément ! Toi non plus, t'as pas changé sur ce point ! Quand je te demande « pourquoi ? », tu ne dis jamais rien !

- Hein ? Ah… Ha ha !

- C'est dur pour moi.

- Ah bon… Excuse-moi.

_J'ai un sentiment étrange… J'étais censé le détester, mais là pas moyen de le haïr. Je dois arrêter d'avoir des pensées négatives. Je l'aimais sincèrement. Et il l'a accepté quelques temps. C'est suffisant ! C'est déjà une chance ! Je n'ai pas à me sentir misérable !_

**-X-X-X-**

- Oui, ça va aller ! Je me souviens de cette rue.

- Tu continues tout droit et tu tombes sur ton hôtel.

- Oui, merci !

- Tiens ! M. Uley ! Tu fais quoi ? A une heure pareille ! Seul avec une jeune fille ! Ah là là je vais le dire à ta superbe femme !

- Ok, pour que tu te taises, je t'inviterai au resto !

- Ouais ! Je compte sur toi ! Ah ha ha ! A plus !

- Tu te justifies pas ?

- T'inquiète pas ! Il disait ça en plaisantant ! Si je me justifie, il va trouver ça suspect.

_Je vois ! C'est dingue ça… Quel sang froid ! Si ça se trouve il trompe vraiment sa femme !_

-C'était ton vrai nom alors !

- Hein ? Euh… Sam ? Oui.

- Bon, j'y vais ! T'arrête de tromper ta femme maintenant, hein !

- Je ferai attention.

- Bien. C'est pas à moi de dire ça, hein ! Ha ha ha !

_Au revoir, M. Uley. Je vous aimais sincèrement._

_Ça va mieux. Je ne pleurerai plus._

**Le téléphone de Bella sonne.**

_Ouh là, cette sonnerie elle est… trop nulle._

-Allo ! C'est Bella !

- Bah ça a l'air d'aller !

- Emmett ?

- T'as la pêche ! Vous vous êtes retrouvés alors !

- Hein ? A… Avec qui ?

- Ah bah non… Normal. T'es où là ?

- Près de l'hôtel, j'arrive ! _Ouf ! J'ai cru qu'il parlait de ._

- Parce qu'en fait y a environ une heure, Mike et Rosalie sont partis te chercher. Ils paniquaient pour toi. Je me suis dit que s'ils te retrouvaient, ça ferait comme dans les films… mais…

_Ça t'amuse d'embrouiller l'esprit des gens… Avec tes yeux larmoyants et tes manières de gamine ?_

-Pardon… Je… Je ne voulais pas…

- Ne t'excuse pas auprès de moi… Ça ne sert à rien de pleurer là.

- Mais…

- Ca va aller. Vu que Mike, il est dingue de toi.

- Menteur !

- C'est toi la menteuse ! Puisque tu le sais…

- Emmett… A ton avis, il est où Mike ?

- Va savoir ! Il doit être resté dans le quartier… Mais toi, rentre à l'hôtel en…

**Bella raccroche.**

_En fait je l'ai toujours aimé… Dès le premier regard, il m'a plu. Mais j'étais encore sous le choc. J'exagère peut-être, mais j'étais vraiment très blessée, et j'ai toujours eu peur que mes plaies s'agrandissent. Je voulais vivre un amour heureux mais j'étais incapable d'avoir confiance en un homme… Avec Mike c'est différent. Il est peut-être comme les autres, mais pour moi, il est différent. Avec toi, Mike, je me sens toujours bien parce que tu apaises mon cœur… Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu me serres fort dans tes bras !_

-Bella !

_Vite serre-moi dans tes bras !_

-C'est quoi cette tête ? Euh… Désolé pour tout à l'heure ! J'ai un peu abusé… Ne t'inquiète pas, hein !

- . . .

_Ça le fait pas ! Si ça se trouve c'est trop tard ! On peut plus sortir ensemble !_

**-X-X-X-**

7e étage… Mon chiffre ! Malheur !

-Te voilà, toi.

- Rose ! Ecoute ! Figure-toi que Mike…

- Bonne nuit !

**Rose lui claque la porte au nez.**

**-X-X-X-**

-Chambre 707… Pitié ! Au secours !

- Tu parles toute seule ? T'es grave !

- Je ne parlais pas toute seule ! Je parlais avec le roi des démons !

- C'est encore plus grave ! Ouh ! J'ai couru partout, ça m'a crevé ! Vraiment, je suis attentionné avec toi…

- Eh mais c'est toi qui m'as laissé en plan !

_Mais pourquoi dans des moments pareils, je suis aussi méchante, moi ? Avec le mec que j'aime, je devrais plutôt être mignonne ! Y en a marre ! Ça doit être trop tard… En plus, Mike connaît tous mes défauts. Et puis on est dans la même chambre, et je n'ai aucune appréhension… Je peux dormir à poings fermés._

-Dis, Bella… Tu sais, en vérité, moi aussi, je préfèrerais que tu viennes à New York. Mais comme je ne travaille pas… Si au moins j'étais étudiant, mais je n'ai rien ! S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne pourrais rien faire pour t'aider… En tant que mec, ça me ferait chier, tu comprends…

- Alors… Alors moi… Je vais rester là-bas, trouver un job et économiser. Et dans un an, quand t'auras réussi à intégrer une fac, je monterai à New York ! Et quand je serai à New York, je trouverai un job qui me permettra de voler de mes propres ailes ! Je ferai de mon mieux ! Ça va comme ça ?

- Alors l'année prochaine, faut que je réussisse ! Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir, roi des démons ! Bon ! On est réconcilié maintenant ! On couche ensemble pour une fois ?

- C'est quoi ce délire ? Pour une fois ? _Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? On ne s'est même pas embrassés !_

- Si tu ne veux pas, tant pis… Je me suis habitué de toute façon ! _Il pourrait au moins être romantique. _Laisse tomber.

- Eh ne décide pas pour moi !

- Hein ? Bah alors dis-moi ce que tu penses !

- Oups… Euh… Et bien… Si tu m'avoues que tu m'aimes, je couche avec toi.

- Que je t'aime ? …J'imagine que des mots, ça ne suffit pas.

- Depuis ma naissance, jamais personne ne me l'a dit… Alors j'ai envie qu'au moins une fois tu me le dises !

- Mais ça n'a aucun sens si tu demandes qu'on te le dise !

- Pff… Laisse tomber.

- Bon J'ai compris. Je suis un homme ! Je peux lui dire ! Mike, pense que t'es un français. Je m'appelle Arthur !

- C'est qui ça ? Je vais devoir coucher avec un étranger inconnu ?! Je préfèrerais Mike, moi ! Je vais faire du thé… Tu veux quoi Arthur ? Thé vert ou thé fumé ?

**Mike la prends dans ses bras. Elle se met à pleurer.**

- Bella ?

- Mike… Tu me l'as dit, hein ? Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais du plus profond de ton âme.

- Ah… T'as entendu…

_Je voulais vivre un amour heureux… Romantique et dramatique comme au cinéma. L'été de mes 17 ans, je suis devenue femme et j'ai compris que les hommes n'étaient pas si doux que ça… Mais tout est relatif… Ce soir, dans la douce saveur du bonheur je me sens fondre…_

**-X-X-X-**

- J'espère que ça se passe bien entre eux deux… Ch'uis inquiète. Ils ont besoin de l'aide de leurs amis pour sortir ensemble ! Ils sont plus au collège ! Pourtant ! Pas vrai ?

**Rose réalise qu'Emmett est en train de dormir.**

-Je parlais toute seule… Dormons.

**Elle se blottit contre lui.**

_La vie d'une femme, c'est précieux, hein Rose ?_

**-X-X-X-**

-Un amour à longue distance…

- Pardon ?

- Non rien ! Pour la prolongation, ce sera 3,50 euros s'il vous plaît.

- Ah oui.

_Un style d'intello et il vient de prolonger la location d'une vidéo porno… Ah les hommes ! Pas un pour rattraper l'autre._

-Bella ! Tu viens dîner avec moi ce soir ?

- M. Yorkie, c'est très gênant.

_Tu es tombé sous mon charme, mais trop tard, Yorkie et vos 22 ans ! Plus jeune que je le croyais._

-Allez ! Juste un dîner ! _Il est superficiel._ Ton copain est à New York ! Tu t'ennuies, non ? _Et il est lourd_ ! Pourtant t'étais folle de moi !

- Tu te trompes de personne !

_Pfiou ! Et si je quittais ce job ? Mais je touche un bon pourcentage… Et puis je veux faire un max d'économies pour New York. Je ne vais pas pouvoir attendre l'automne prochain !_

**Le téléphone de Bella sonne.**

-Allo ! C'est Bella. Ah ! Mike ? Oui ! J'ai la pêche !

_Bella Swan. J'ai maintenant 19 ans. J'ai un copain, mais il est loin de moi. Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir, roi des démons !_


	4. Alice Brandon – 1ère partie

Alice Brandon – 1ère partie

Je ne connais pas ma ville natale. Je n'ai jamais vu le visage de mon père et celui de ma mère, je l'ai oublié. Je suis arrivée dans cette ville du bord de mer à l'âge de 4 ans. Et j'ai grandi sous les réprimandes de ma grand-mère, gérante d'un petit restaurant. Maintenant, je vis d'un petit boulot, tout en entretenant un morceau de rêve…

- Bonsoir ! C'est nous, « Natural Spirit » !

**-X-X-X-**

- Oh ! Ils sortent !

- ALICE !

- JASPER !

- CARLISLE !

- JACOB !

- Nan ! Même par ce froid, vous êtes restés là à nous attendre ! Merci à tous pour ce soir !

- Alice ! Ton concert, il était vraiment génial !

- Super !

- Elle est trop belle !

- Thank you !

- Mlle Alice ! J'ai un cadeau pour vous !

- Oh ! C'est quoi ? Une Vivienne Westwood ? T'es sûre, Kate ? Un truc si cher…

- Mon prénom… Vous vous êtes souvenue de mon prénom ?!

- Bah oui, t'es là à tous nos concerts. En plus t'es jolie.

- Mlle Alice, la semaine dernière, c'était votre anniversaire… _Elle est très au courant…_ C'est un cadeau pour vos 18 ans. Joyeux anniversaire.

- Thank you !

**Alice embrasse Kate.**

_Yes ! Un Vivienne Westwood !_

**-X-X-X-**

- Allez ! Ce soir encore, on fête le méga succès de notre concert !

- N'empêche qu'on a été bien meilleur que les autres groupes !

- La plupart des spectateurs sont venus pour nous ! Qui aurait cru que j'aurais un jour une telle cote auprès des filles !

- Mais y en a plein qu'Alice fait flipper avec sa tenue… Surtout le maquillage.

- Wouah ! Une veste ! Je suis super touchée ! Une série limitée ! Elle a coûté combien ?

- A l'heure qu'il est, elle doit avoir été égorgée par les autres fans, cette fille. La pauvre…

- Mes baisers coûtent cher, hein !

- T'abuses !

- Un autre s'il vous plaît ! Une grande pinte.

- Jacob… Ça suffit maintenant, car demain c'est ta fête de fin d'année, non ?

- T'y vas pas, toi, à cette cérémonie ?

- Désolée Jasper mais je te rappelle que j'ai arrêté avant la terminale !

- Et alors… Moi, j'ai laissé tomber les études au collège…

- Te la joue pas !

- Ah ha ha.

- Ca te fait marrer, toi, l'étudiant en fac ? Quel homme mesquin !

- J'aurais bien aimé voir Alice en uniforme !

- Euh… Vaut mieux pas, Carlisle ! Elle faisait flipper ! Moi, je flippais tellement que je n'arrivais pas à lui parler !

- Menteur ! Tu me suivais partout ! T'étais trop lourd !

- Quoi !? C'est juste parce que tu étais toute seule et que tu avais l'air triste ! Alors je suis devenu ton pote… Un peu de reconnaissance !

**-X-X-X-**

- Pour Natural Spirit ! Hip hip hip ! Houraaaaaa…

**Jacob tombe dans la neige.**

- Il est grave, on le laisse ici ?

- Il va mourir ?

- Ouais sans doute. Je le ramène chez lui en taxi.

- Eh ! Carlisle t'es riche, on voit que t'es un futur avocat. Epouse-moi !

- Carlisle, quand Alice sera en taule, tu la défendras, hein !

- Nan ! Je ne me laisserai pas attraper ! Je vais me sauver !

- T'as fait quoi ?

- Ouais. Attends, Jasper ! Pour… Tu sais quoi… Je vais en parler avec Jacob. Toi, tu en parleras à Alice !

**Alice et Jasper rentrent chez eux.**

- Ah les concerts, c'est le pied ! Comment dire ? L'extase ? Je rentre à fond dedans !

- Ha ha ha, je suis content pour toi Alice.

- Ouais, c'est top. Ça fait du bien !

- Plus que de faire l'amour ?

- Ca, ça dépend du mec…

**-X-X-X-**

- Aaah ! Fait trop froid !

- On va choper la crève ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir si je perds ma jolie voix ?

- Y a pas un truc qui réchauffe dans les cadeaux ? Elles ne sont pas prévoyantes, ces femmes ! Je me la joue mais je suis humain : l'été j'ai chaud et l'hiver j'ai froid !

- Doit bien y avoir un truc ! Une écharpe tricotée main par exemple.

- Oui !

**Jasper sort d'un sac une écharpe avec son nom écrit dessus.**

- Trop classe !

**Alice et Jasper prennent un bain ensemble.**

- Dis, Jasper… Tu te souviens ? La première fois qu'on s'est rencontré c'était un soir de tempête de neige, comme ce soir.

- Ouais, je me souviens.

- C'est vrai, ça ?

- C'était à un concert de Noël, il y a plusieurs années.

- 2 ans et 3 mois.

- Moi j'étais guitariste dans mon ancien groupe.

- T'avais grave la cote et tu sortais avec plein de filles !

- Ce jour-là, tu portais une robe rouge.

- Ah bon ? Tu te souviens même de mes sapes ! Quelle mémoire !

- Même si je voulais oublier, je n'y arriverais pas ! Parce que t'étais la pire des spectatrices que je n'aie jamais vue !

- Comment ?

- T'étais plantée au premier rang, comme un piquet, et tu me dévisageais méchamment. Comment tu m'as énervé ! Après le concert, t'as suivi Jacob back stages et tu t'es pointée ! Glaciales, les présentations ! Pas un sourire « moi c'est Alice » point barre. T'avais rien à dire ou quoi ? Dire au moins bonjour !

- Mais à l'époque, j'avais eu plein de problèmes et ça n'allait pas du tout !

- Ah ouais ? Parce que tu t'es faite griller à faire le trottoir et virer du lycée ?

- Non ! C'est une accusation injustifiée ! Tu sais bien que c'est toi qui m'as pris ma virginité !

- Désolé. Vu comment t'es nerveuse, ça m'étonne que t'aies accepté si sagement.

- J'avais même plus la force de m'énerver.

- Ouais… Ça se voyait sur ton visage.

- En plus, je voulais quitter l'école pour bosser, alors je me suis dit que ça tombait bien.

- Mais tu te faisais exploiter par l'autre vieille peau du resto, non ? Où tu voulais en venir en bossant encore plus ?

- Je voulais des thunes. Parce que la vieille, elle me donnait pas d'argent de poche…

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

- C'est pas drôle !

- Ok ok, ma pauvre.

- Et ça, depuis mon enfance ! Je voyais les enfants s'amuser tant qu'ils voulaient avec l'argent de leurs parents, alors je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi moi, je devais être si malheureuse.

- Mais t'es plus une gamine maintenant et tu contrôles ta vie.

- Tu as raison. En plus, je commence enfin à voir les bons côtés de ma grand-mère. C'est sûr que c'était une peau de vache mais à son âge, ça à pas dû être évident pour elle de tenir un resto et de m'élever toute seule. Ça l'a rendue désagréable. Mais elle est morte sans que j'aie pu la remercier. En plus, c'est un peu comme si je l'avais tuée…

- Tu l'as poussée du haut des escaliers ?

- Ca, ce serait un pur meurtre ! Y avait bien des jours où j'avais envie de le faire.

- Heureusement que tu l'as pas fait !

- Mais j'ai fait pire.

- T'as fait quoi ?

- J'ai été virée de l'école et elle est morte de désespoir.

- A ce point, tu crois ?

- J'n'ai pas démenti la rumeur comme quoi je me prostituais, alors ça l'a complètement déprimée. Elle est tombée malade puis elle est morte. Elle est restée alitée moins d'un mois. Elle n'avait sûrement plus la volonté de vivre. J'aurais dû tout démentir, pour elle… Tu sais, je t'en ai déjà parlé, ma mère, elle m'a laissée chez ma grand-mère quand j'avais quatre ans et elle a disparu. Elle m'a eue sans même savoir qui était mon père. Finalement, elle s'en foutait et elle qui était du genre à se volatiliser avec un homme, je la gênais. Alors ma grand-mère me disait tout le temps « Alice, tu ne dois pas devenir comme elle » et c'est pour ça qu'elle me laissait jamais porter de vêtements rouges ou roses, qui rendent plus féminines. Il paraît que ça fait craquer les mecs.

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

- Tu rigoles mais quand on grandit en entendant ça, on finit par y croire. L'éducation c'est un peu du lavage de cerveau. C'est flippant. Mais comme je reste une fille, j'avais envie de porter des vêtements féminins. Tout en me disant qu'il ne fallait pas, j'en rêvais. Alors quand ma grand-mère est morte et que je me suis retrouvée toute seule, j'ai décidé d'acheter un cadeau de noël à cette pauvre de moi, avec l'argent que j'avais gagné en bossant. J'ai choisi une robe à frous frous rouge écarlate. Je l'ai portée le soir du concert, le cœur battant, parce que Jacob m'avait dit qu'il allait me présenter un mec canon et que ça m'inquiétait.

- L'inquiétude de la vieille était justifiée ! Tu m'as séduit avec ta robe et j'ai complètement craqué.

- Menteur ! Tout à l'heure, tu as dit que je t'avais énervé.

- Parce qu'une fille superbe est apparue devant moi mais elle n'avait pas l'air commode. Ça m'a stressé…

- C'est vrai, ça ?

**Jasper embrasse Alice dans le cou…**

En cachant bien le rouge sous mon manteau, j'ai couru dans la tempête de neige.

- Il est plus âgé, il a deux ans de plus que moi et on était dans le même collège. Et il a trop la classe ! Tu vas craquer, c'est sûr ! Je te le présenterai après le concert.

- Pourtant je te l'ai bien dit que, je viens juste pour m'amuser.

- Mais pour une gamine turbulente comme toi moi, je te dis qu'il faut un mec compréhensif. Jasper, comme il a la cote, il manque parfois de tact avec les filles et ça peut être blessant, mais si tu fermes les yeux là-dessus, c'est un mec bien.

- Tu parles !

- Tu comprendras quand tu l'auras rencontré, il est bien plus mature que beaucoup d'adultes… Enfin… Comme il a grandi à la dass, je pense qu'il a pas mal souffert dans la vie. Tu sais, il paraît que dès qu'il est né, Jasper a été abandonné dans le quartier des entrepôts du port. On en aurait même parlé dans les journaux.

- Jacob, ça se fait pas de raconter la vie des autres comme ça.

- Mais si ! C'est la grande fierté de Jasper !

- Sa fierté ?

- Il se vante d'être un des rares à avoir fait parler de lui du côté du port dès sa naissance ! En plus, là, il vit dans ce quartier, il dit que c'est son endroit d'origine. Et puis Jasper, il veut devenir musicien pro. Il dit qu'être né dans ces conditions scandaleuses, ça lui donne du prestige !

- N'importe quoi… Quel con !

- Bah pourquoi ? C'est trop classe !

- Il veut juste s'acheter la compassion des gens en leur vendant son propre malheur. C'est nul…

Mais l'homme qui est apparu sur scène m'a complètement paralysée.

_Il a été abandonné dans le quartier des entrepôts du port…_

_C'est la fierté de Jasper !_

Comment nommer le sentiment qui est né dans mon cœur ce soir-là ? L'amour ? L'excitation ? Non… Pas ces mots aux consonances douces. Une envie proche de la jalousie, de l'impatience et du désir. Parfois encore je me sens inquiète, j'ai l'impression que ma vie quotidienne avec Jasper n'est qu'un rêve. Car pour moi qui ai toujours vécu résignée, Jasper est trop rayonnant. Je sens que j'aurai beau essayer, je n'arriverai jamais à l'atteindre.

- J'aimerais bien faire ça dans un endroit plus grand…

- C'est vrai qu'elle est petite, la baignoire.

- Non, je te parle des concerts… On a plein de spectateurs maintenant ! Ce serait bien de jouer dans une salle plus vaste.

- T'as qu'à essayer…

- Tu te sens pas concerné ou quoi ? Au fait, il parlait de quoi Carlisle, avant qu'on rentre ? Il avait l'air sérieux, ça concerne le groupe ?

- Les vieux sont toujours sérieux.

- Laisse tomber, je lui demanderai. Bon… Mon médicament.

- Ah, les drogués ! Rien à faire !

- Mais non ! Je dois prendre ma pilule ! Si j'oublie de la prendre, ça craint, vu que tu ne mets pas de préservatif ! Si on a un gosse, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! T'es irresponsable !

- Bah tu le mets au monde et tu l'élèves… Moi, je ne suis pas allé au lycée, mais j'ai travaillé sérieusement alors j'ai pas mal de thunes, tu sais. On peut avoir un ou deux gosses sans problème !

- Ça te pose pas de problème, mais à moi, si ! En ce moment, je veux faire des concerts, pas des gosses.

**Jasper se met au-dessus d'elle sur le lit et l'embrasse.**

- Alice… Moi, je vais partir à New York. Alors toi, fais ce que tu veux de ta vie…


	5. Alice Brandon – 2ème partie

- Bon… Mon médicament.

- Ah, les drogués ! Rien à faire !

- Mais non ! Je dois prendre ma pilule ! Si j'oublie de la prendre, ça craint, vu que tu ne mets pas de préservatif ! Si on a un gosse, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! T'es irresponsable !

- Bah tu le mets au monde et tu l'élèves… Moi, je ne suis pas allé au lycée, mais j'ai travaillé sérieusement alors j'ai pas mal de thunes, tu sais. On peut avoir un ou deux gosses sans problème !

- Ça te pose pas de problème, mais à moi, si ! En ce moment, je veux faire des concerts, pas des gosses.

**Jasper se met au-dessus d'elle sur le lit et l'embrasse.**

- Alice… Moi, je vais partir à New York. Alors toi, fais ce que tu veux de ta vie…

* * *

Alice Brandon – 2ème partie

- A New York ? Mais pourquoi ? Et la fac Carlisle ? Tu laisses tomber ? Tu ne voulais pas devenir avocat ?

- Il s'agit pas de moi, mais de Jasper. Tu te rappelles le groupe qui était souvent en concert avec notre ancien groupe à Jasper et moi « Fascination » ?

- Fasc… quoi ? Ah oui ! Le groupe où il y avait une chanteuse qui chantait trop bien !

- Des fois, on allait boire un coup ensemble. On s'entendait plutôt bien. Il y a deux ans, ils ont décidé de devenir pros et tous les membres du groupe sont partis à New York. Il paraît qu'ils ont été signés par un label.

- Sérieux ? Génial !

- Mais en fait, quand ça a été confirmé, il y a eu une embrouille et le guitariste s'est barré. Tous les membres ont été unanimes pour faire appel à Jasper. Depuis ce matin, Jasper est à New York pour rencontrer les producteurs etc, mais ils l'ont déjà entendu jouer sur des cassettes, c'est juste une visite de courtoisie. C'est sûr qu'il est pris.

- Attends là…

- Il n'est pas encore parti vivre à New York, il revient demain.

- Mais de toute façon il va y aller ! Et « Natural Spirit » alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? Ca fait qu'un an et demi qu'on a monté le groupe, ça commence à bien marcher pour nous et là…

- T'inquiète pas, des mecs qui savent jouer de la basse, y en a plein. On trouvera vite un remplaçant.

- Mais… Je n'arrive pas à y croire… J'ai l'impression de m'être fait trahir grave !

- Dis, tu ne penses pas que c'est dommage pour Jasper qu'il reste à moisir dans cette petite ville paumée ?

- Alors on a qu'à tous partir pour New York et tenter de devenir pros ! « Natural Spirit » à la conquête de New York !

- Désolé mais moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de gagner ma vie avec la musique. Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque. Et même si on va à New York, Jasper deviendra membre de « Fascination ».

- Pourquoi ? On fera de notre mieux !

- On n'a aucune garantie de réussite. Tu pourras faire autant d'efforts que tu voudras, si t'as pas de chance… Y a des tas de gens comme ça… Je n'ai pas envie que Jasper finisse de cette façon. Il a enfin une opportunité de carrière, il faut qu'il l'a saisisse.

- Ouais mais même si « Fascination » devient pro, on ne sait pas si ça va bien marcher…

- Pas de problème. Ce groupe-là, il va marcher. Bon son, bon style. Si en plus, Jasper se joint à eux, c'est du tout cuit.

- Mais !

- T'es lourd à force ! Si tu veux aller à New York, vas-y ! Mais t'as pas intérêt à gêner Jasper ! D'ailleurs, tu dois prendre la relève pour l'auberge de ta famille, non ? C'est parce que ton avenir est déjà déterminé que tu peux dire des choses pareilles. Arrête de rêver de devenir pro et prends la suite de ton père. Le groupe, c'est juste pour le fun.

- Mais… Je m'inquiète pour Alice… Jasper, il veut abandonner Alice ici ?

- Parle pas comme si tu ne m'avais pas écouté !

- Faut qu'il l'emmène !

- C'est quoi tout ça ? « l'abandonner », « l'emmener », Alice, c'est pas l'animal domestique de Jasper ! C'est une femme libre et indépendante, non ? Si elle veut partir avec lui, elle partira. Ça, c'est à Alice de décider. Je suis sûr que Jasper pense comme moi.

- Carlisle… Comment t'es mature ! On voit que t'es le plus âgé (21 ans).

- C'est toi qu'est gamin ! Mais si elle part aussi… Ce sera vraiment la fin de « Natural Spirit ». Si c'est le cas, moi, je me retire. Ce sera à regret, mais bon… Ce sera le bon moment. Toi, tu pourras toujours chercher de nouveaux membres pour le groupe, Jacob.

**Flashback dans la chambre de Jacob, à l'auberge Black.**

- Jacob, tu veux pas monter un groupe avec nous ?

- Hein ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Et votre groupe actuel ?

- C'est fini, et oui ça marche plus avec eux. Ils ne sont pas motivés, ils zappent les répètes et ils font que se plaindre !

- Il paraît qu'au collège, tu jouais de la guitare ? Jasper m'a dit que t'avais un bon feeling et que ce serait dommage que tu laisses tomber.

- Hein ?

- Moi, je peux aussi jouer de la basse alors t'auras qu'à être à la guitare !

- Ok !

- Mais, t'as arrêté pendant un an et demi… Je me demande si ça va aller.

- Ca va aller, Jasper ! Je joue encore tous les jours chez moi, tu sais ! Et puis tes morceaux, je les connais par cœur ! En plus, ces derniers temps, je compose même mes propres morceaux !

- Ok, c'est bon !

- Et après ? C'est qui au chant ? J'ai hâte !

- C'est là le problème. Si possible, je préfèrerais une fille. Marre du côté brouillon.

- Ouais… Les capacités en chant c'est secondaire… Faut qu'elle ait du charisme. Une belle fille, ce serait bien.

- Jacob ! Une fille ! Ramène-nous une fille ! Et une belle !

- Bah, y en a plein autour de toi, Jasper…

- Arrête tes conneries ! Si une fille que j'ai branché devient membre du groupe on n'aura que des problèmes, ça vaut pas le coup.

- Avec de l'amour dans l'histoire, y aurait pas de problème…

- L'amour !

- Celui qui rit de l'amour en pleurera un jour.

**Quelqu'un toc à la porte.**

- Jacob, c'est une amie à toi, Mlle Brandon. Je peux l'amener ici ?

- Ouais, bien sûr !

- Mlle Brandon ?

- C'est une fille ?

- Elle est belle ?

- Hein ? Oui, mais je vous l'ai déjà présenté, c'est Alice !

La seconde fois que j'ai rencontré Jasper c'était un de ces après-midi d'été où le vent marin colle à la peau.

- Jacob, c'est le CD que tu m'avais prêté. Merci…

- Ah oui.

- Bon… Je vous laisse…

- Quoi ? Eh, Alice…

- Jacob ! T'es déjà allé au karaoké avec elle ?

- Hein ? Au karaoké ?

- Elle chante bien ?

- Quoi ? Euh oui… A sa façon…

- Ok, c'est décidé !

Depuis l'autre jour, l'attraction de Jasper sur moi était comme une marée montante. Elle envahissait mon cœur, plus fort, toujours plus fort.

- Alice ! Chante dans mon groupe !

Mes sentiments sont devenus des paroles, mais si j'ai décidé de chanter ce n'est pas pour Jasper, c'est pour moi-même que je chante, depuis le début.

**Jacob et Alice dans le magasin où travaille Alice.**

- Alors ? T'es jalouse, hein ? Regarde ! J'ai eu mon diplôme !

- T'es lourd petit. Moi, je suis occupée, là.

- Tu parles ! Il est vide ce magasin ! Comment tu peux être occupée ?

- Je suis occupée à lire ! Toi aussi, tu devrais lire autre chose que des mangas des fois ! Ca par exemple c'est super émouvant.

- On m'a dit pour Jasper. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? J'imagine que tu vas partir avec lui, non ?

- T'es venu me retenir… T'es triste quand je ne suis pas là ?

- Vas à New York ! Moi aussi, j'irai !

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- On cherche des nouveaux membres pour le groupe à New York et on voit jusqu'où on peut aller ! Ça te dit ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit si facile de devenir pro, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer ! A mon avis, tes chansons, ça peut le faire ! T'es pas particulièrement douée mais ta voix a quelque chose de spécial et de classe. J'ai envie de miser là-dessus. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer de la guitare pour une autre voix… Je suis sûr que c'est pareil pour Carlisle. Il dit que si tu pars, il arrête la zic…

- Ne me dis pas ça, toi…

- Quoi ?

_Ne me dis pas ce que j'aurais aimé entendre de la bouche de Jasper…_

- Merci Jacob… Mais moi, je n'y vais pas…

- Pourquoi ? Ça te dérange pas d'être séparée de Jasper ? Même si tu ne peux pas jouer dans le même groupe, tu peux toujours vivre avec lui !

- Mais non ! Je ne pourrais pas !

- Alice, ça va aller ! Si tu le suis, Jasper ne pensera pas de toi que tu le gênes ! Ce tombeur ne t'a même pas trompé une fois ! C'est la preuve qu'il est dingue de toi.

- Je sais bien…

- Ah bah si tu le sais…

- Mais ma vie ne se limite pas à être dans les bras de Jasper ! Moi aussi, je veux pouvoir vivre de mes chansons…

- Alors on va à New York !

- Pas tout de suite.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends plus rien !

- Parce que si je pars maintenant, je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher d'aller vivre avec Jasper…

- Bah t'auras qu'à vivre avec lui !

- Pendant que Jasper sera en pleine ascension dans un groupe où la chanteuse est top, moi, je me casserai le cul pour devenir pro et je l'attendrai en lui préparant la bouffe ! Non merci ! Ça me foutrait la haine… C'est pour ça, je veux m'améliorer et me prouver que j'ai pas besoin de Jasper pour chanter. Et je jure qu'un jour j'irai à New York, même seule. Désolée mais tu vas devoir me supporter jusque-là, Jacob.

- Tu veux chanter qu'au son de ma guitare, hein ?

- C'est pas ça…

Jasper et moi nous sommes mis ensemble un an après notre première rencontre, c'était le soir de Noël. Nous étions encore tout excités par notre concert. Après avoir fêté ça, en rentrant, sur une digue enneigée, nous, nous chamaillions gentiment.

- Ouais ! Un gâteau fait maison ! J'ai trop la cote ! On le mange !

- Il est peut-être empoisonné de la part d'une de mes fans « gâteau pour tuer cette fille qui sort sans doute avec Jasper ».

- Goûte ! Je ne veux pas me faire tuer alors que j'ai rien fait de mal.

- Moi non plus !

**Jasper embrasse Alice.**

C'était si soudain, que j'en ai oublié de fermer les yeux.

- Voilà, j'ai commis un péché, je veux bien me faire tuer.

J'ai pensé qu'il pouvait mourir parce que je le voulais… Je n'en pouvais plus tellement je le voulais. Depuis le premier jour.

- On n'avait pas dit que comme ça poserait des problèmes, personne n'avait le droit de sortir avec moi ?

- Ca va aller, parce que là, y a de l'amour.

- Ah bon ?

J'ai tout de suite emménagé chez lui. Jasper m'a apporté la joie de chanter. Il m'a appris à jouer de la guitare. Il m'a redonné espoir en la vie…

_Mais moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu apporter à Jasper ? Laisser tomber la chanson et partir à New York avec lui… Lui faire la cuisine et le ménage tous les jours, c'est peut-être ce que je devrais faire ? Rien que ça, ce serait déjà un bonheur amplement suffisant… Pour nous qui n'avons pas de famille, créer un foyer apaisant devrait être plus nécessaire que réaliser un rêve…_

**Devant le train.**

- C'est tout, tes bagages ?

- Ouais, une guitare et des clopes, ça me suffit. Ch'uis un vrai rockeur !

- Il ment ! Il a tout envoyé à l'avance parce que c'était trop lourd.

- En plus t'as plus personne comme moi pour porter tes affaires !

- J'imagine déjà ce qui attend celui qui va accueillir Jasper !

- C'est bientôt l'heure…

**Jasper et Alice s'embrassent. **

**Au démarrage du train, Alice tombe à terre sur le quai pour pleurer tandis que Jasper fait de même dans le train.**

Après un an et trois mois de vie commune, au début d'un printemps encore enneigé, notre histoire a pris fin. Nous ne nous sommes pas dit adieu. Mais nous savions que vivre séparément serait fatal à notre couple. Les appels téléphoniques et les lettres sont sans valeur. Si nous ne pouvons pas nous serrer l'un contre l'autre, ça n'a aucun sens. Parce que chaque nuit, je le sentais venir en moi… Je le sentais plus que quiconque.

- Joyeux Noël ! C'est nous « Natural Spirit » !

Parfois encore, j'ai des regrets. Ma vie quotidienne sans Jasper me semble faire partie d'un rêve. Surtout les nuits où la neige n'arrête pas de tomber.

**Alice voit une affiche du groupe « Fascination » pour leur nouveau single.**

Les nuits froides comme ça, il y a sans doute quelqu'un qui le réchauffe…

Un an et neuf mois depuis notre séparation. Un second printemps arrive… Pour mes vingt ans, en mars, je vais aller m'offrir un cadeau, car j'ai fait des efforts… Un aller simple pour New York. Pour tout bagage, une guitare, des clopes et c'est parti.


	6. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Dis, Alice, tu te souviens de notre rencontre ? Moi, je suis plutôt du genre à croire à ce que l'on appelle le destin. Alors pour moi, c'est un effet du destin. Tu peux en rire.

**Vous avez reçu un nouveau message.**

_Dieu, Bouddha, Roi des démons !_

**E-mail reçu le 5 mars à 14 : 17 de la part de Mike.**

**Sujet : C'est le printemps !**

G réussi les exams de la fac que je voulais !

Yeaaaaaaah !

Tel moi après ton travail !

- YOUPIIIII !

- Euh… S'il vous plaît… Tenez…

- Eh, Bella… Pourquoi tu cries comme ça ? Et en plein travail…

- Ah ! C'est pour un retour ? Pour cela adressez-vous à lui.

- Mais Bella ?

- A partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne travaille plus ici. Je vous présente ma démission.

- Ta démission ?

- Oui, merci pour tout durant cette année, M. Yorkie (23 ans). Bonjour au patron, et dites-lui de ne pas oublier de me faire le virement de ce mois-ci. Bon, portez-vous bien !

- BELLA !

_Youpi ! Le printemps ! Enfin le printemps ! Ce printemps tant attendu arrive ! J'ai hâte de te revoir, Mike !_

**A New York, au Jackson Burger.**

- Et bien… trinquons pour les résultats de Mike.

- TCHIN !

- Ah ! Je suis soulagée, t'as pas fait une année pour rien !

- Arrête avec ça ! Mlle l'étudiante.

- Moi aussi, je suis content pour toi. J'étais persuadé que tu te planterais.

- Toi aussi ?

- Comment ça, Garrett ? T'es de mèche avec Emmett.

- Normal, tu passais toutes tes soirées ici, tranquilles. C'est qu'un coup de chance.

- Parce que la bouffe et l'alcool sont top ! J'veux vivre ici !

- Au fait, il est où Randall (le patron) ? Encore au ski ?

- Ouais, pour le travail.

- La chance… Il fait ce qu'il aime pour son boulot. Et en plus, il tient ce resto. La classe !

- Non, tu me flattes !

- Et pourquoi c'est toi qui rougis ?

- Parce que j'ai l'intention de devenir comme ça plus tard.

- Ah ouais…

**Le téléphone de Mike sonne, il sort prendre l'appel.**

- Allô Bella ?

- T'as lu mon mail ? … Ouais… Merci ! … Ouais. Là, je buvais un verre au Jackson avec Emmett et Rosalie. … Oui, c'est ça, c'est l'endroit dont je te parle tout le temps. Et toi ? Tu fais quoi là ? Encore au boulot ?

- Je fais mes valises.

**De retour au Jackson.**

- Bella m'a dit qu'elle arrivait à New York.

- QUOI !?

Quand j'y pense, c'était quasiment une fugue, mais il paraît que ça n'a pas trop étonné mes parents.

_Papa, Maman,_

_Je monte enfin à New York ! Je vous appellerai quand j'aurai trouvé où loger et je compte sur vous pour m'envoyer le reste de mes affaires ! Pour le meuble, j'en trouverai des tout beaux tout neufs à New York, alors vous pourrez les garder. Et puis je repasserai !_

_Bonjour à Jessica et Angela !_

_Bella_

A la maison, il y avait aussi mes deux sœurs, une de deux ans de plus que moi, l'autre de deux ans de moins, et nous étions une famille bien bruyante. De plus, à cette époque, jour et nuit, je répétais sans cesse « je veux aller à New York », « je veux vivre à New York », alors… Peut-être mes parents ont-ils été soulagés de voir l'une de leurs bavardes de filles quitter le foyer. La tristesse qu'on éprouve en quittant sa famille, le sentiment d'abandonner la ville où l'on a vécu durant vingt ans… A l'époque, tout cela ne m'a même pas effleuré.

- Un aller simple pour New York !

- Aujourd'hui, avec la neige, le train roule moins vite.

- C'est pas grave (l'essentiel c'est que j'arrive).

J'étais tellement contente de pouvoir partir à New York, mon esprit débordait d'espoir et d'attentes.

**E-mail reçu le 5 mars à 19 : 30 de la part de Mike.**

**Sujet : Je viens te chercher !**

Quelle heure ? Quelle voiture ?

Si tu réponds, je t'attendrai sur le quai !

Je suis gentil !

_Je vais pouvoir voir Mike tous les jours sous le ciel de New York, je vais pouvoir lui parler non plus par téléphone ou par mail, mais en face. Ah ! J'ai déjà envie d'être sur le quai de la gare de New York ! Mais la réalité est toute autre… J'en ai pour deux heures de trajet._

Mesdames, messieurs, les voyageurs, en raison de l'enneigement, ce train démarre avec 40 minutes de retard. L'heure d'arrivée à New York…

_Quoi ? C'est blindé ! Je ne veux pas rester debout pendant 2 heures, j'aurais dû prendre une réservation. Vite ! Je dois m'asseoir et envoyer un mail à Mike !_

**Bella voit un siège occupé par une guitare.**

_Ici, est-ce que c'est libre ?_

- Dîtes… S'il vous plait, excusez-moi…

**Le train freine soudainement, Bella tombe sur la personne à côté de la guitare et cette dernière lui tombe dessus.**

_Hein ? Pourquoi il a freiné comme ça ? C'est un accident ? C'est peut-être le roi de la terreur qui… !?_

- Ça va ?

- Ca va ! Je suis désolé ! _La honte !_

- Mais moi aussi, ce truc t'est tombé dessus.

- C'est rien ! Dites, est-ce que cette place est libre ?

- Je t'en prie.

_Elle est belle… Ou plutôt elle a la classe ! Elle dégage quelque chose de particulier. Elle est mince, elle a un petit visage. C'est une actrice ? (Dans ce cas je veux un autographe). Ils sont longs ses cils ! (C'est quoi sa marque de mascara ?). La chance ! Ça lui va bien le maquillage flashy. Les belles filles, quoi qu'elles portent, ça leur va bien. (Dieu est injuste). Oh ! Une bague Vivienne Westwood (une vieille, en plus). De plus en plus classe…_

- Il n'avance pas, hein.

- Quoi ?

- Le train, depuis le début, c'est comme ça.

- Hein ? C'est vrai ? Comment je vais faire ! Je suis pressée, moi !

- Ah oui ? Ça craint.

- Non ! Ça va aller. Je vais envoyer un mail.

**Bella tape très vite.**

_Voilà._

- Ce que t'es rapide ! Les lycéennes d'aujourd'hui, elles m'épatent !

_Une lycéenne ?_

- Euh… J'ai 20 ans, vous savez…

- Hein ? Ha ha ha, désolée. On a le même âge alors.

_Elle est mignonne quand elle sourit !_

- Mais… Hein ? Le même âge ? Sans blague ! On ne dirait pas !

- Quoi ?

- Bah oui, tu dis « les lycéennes d'aujourd'hui », on se demande l'âge que t'as !

- Ah… L'habitude, vu que je suis vieux jeux.

- Ha ha ha !

Annonce aux passagers. Pour cause de neige, ce train va rouler lentement. Nous vous prions de nous excuser pour le retard…

- Oh non… Quand est-ce qu'on va arriver à New York alors ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire à New York ?

- Ah, à vrai dire, je vais… y vivre ! Je pense chercher du travail là-bas.

- Ah bon… Comme moi.

- Hein ? Pareil ?

- Ouais.

- Ah bon. J'ai cru que toi, tu étais de New York. Alors t'es pas de retour d'une tournée !

- D'une tournée ?

- Ou d'un concert ! Comme t'as une guitare, je me suis dit que tu étais peut-être musicienne professionnelle.

- Ah bon…

- Alors tu joues dans un groupe ?

- Oui, dans ma ville natale…

- Ah oui ! La classe ! T'es guitariste ? C'est où ?

**Le téléphone de Bella sonne.**

- Oui ! C'est Bella ! Mike ? Oui, c'est ça… Le train s'est arrêté… Là, il roule, mais super lentement et je sais pas du tout vers quelle heure je vais arriver. Quoi ? T'es sûr ? Mais si ça continue comme ça, je risque d'arriver en pleine nuit… C'est vrai ? T'es sûr ? Oui… Merci. Bon, dès que je connais mon heure d'arrivée, je t'appelle. Oui, à plus !

**Elle raccroche.**

- Ton copain est de New York ? C'est le grand amour, hein !

- Euh…

- Je vois… Tu vas rejoindre ton homme à New York.

- Mais non… Enfin… Si c'est ça…

- Ha ha ha, faudrait savoir.

- Il vit à New York, mais avant, on était dans la même école spécialisée de ma ville natale et pour pouvoir intégrer une fac d'arts de New York, il est parti un an avant moi.

- Pourquoi t'es pas partie avec lui à ce moment-là ?

- Moi, je lui ai dit que je voulais y aller. Mais Mike… C'est lui qu'était pas d'accord.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il disait que c'était parce que je n'avais pas d'argent ni de but… Et que ce n'était pas bien de partir sans une détermination précise.

- Je vois. Il a raison.

- C'est pour ça que, malgré mes larmes, je suis restée dans ma ville et que j'ai économisé de quoi partir à New York. J'avais promis à Mike que s'il réussissait à intégrer une fac, je le rejoindrais à New York. Là-bas, il faudra que je trouve un boulot et que je fasse de mon mieux pour pas me faire renvoyer chez moi. Ah là là, pourquoi je raconte ma vie à une voyageuse, moi… Désolée…

- Ha ha ha, une voyageuse ! C'est rien ! Continue, ça tombe bien, je m'ennuyais tellement ! Et puis on n'a pas l'air d'être près d'arriver.

- Ah oui… Tu as raison. Alors, tu veux bien m'écouter ? J'avoue que je meurs d'envie de vider mon sac !

- J'parlais pas de vider ton sac…

- Et ben, Mike…

- T'aurais pas un autre sujet…

- Il est gentil, on peut lui faire confiance, et puis il est plutôt mignon ! Quand il parle, il a l'air con mais bon…

- Ha ha ha, il a l'air con ?

- Eh ! Ça te dit de boire une bière ?

- Ouais, j'en prends une !

- Bon, et bien, trinquons !

- On trinque à quoi ?

- Aux résultats de Mike !

- Ah non, je ne suis pas concernée.

- Bon bah alors en souvenir de ce voyage…

- Ah ! C'est bien, ça ! Deux filles du même âge partent à New York au même moment, dans le même train. Ça n'arrive pas souvent, ce genre de hasard. Je m'appelle Alice.

Tu te souviens de notre rencontre ? Dehors une tempête de neige… Alternativement, le train roulait puis s'arrêtait. Et finalement, le trajet a duré cinq heures. Pourtant, je ne me suis pas ennuyée une minute. Toutefois, je ne faisais que parler de moi et je ne t'ai rien laissé me dire sur toi, Alice. Mais ces choses personnelles, je pense que tu aurais tout fait pour ne pas en parler.

- Bella !

**Bella court dans les bras de Mike sur le quai.**

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu pleures. Tu fais ta mignonne, là.

- Te moque pas de moi…

- Ca a dû faire long, cinq heures. Tu dois être fatiguée…

- Oui, mais… Tiens.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je suis devenue amie avec une fille assise à côté de moi dans le train. Elle est plus là. Elle est descendue avec moi, pourtant. Elle est déjà partie ou quoi…

_Ça n'arrive pas souvent ce genre de hasard._

- J'aurais dû lui donner mon numéro de portable !

- C'est quoi ça ? Vous n'êtes pas amies, alors. Toujours aussi tête en l'air, toi. Ne pleure pas, Emmett et Rosalie attendent en bas.

**Rose, Emmett, Mike et Bella dans la voiture.**

- Y avait tant de neige ! Mais à New York, rien…

- Bah ici, on n'a même pas vu un flocon…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On va boire un verre ?

- Retour au Jackson ?

- Oui… Mais je suis quand même bien fatiguée. J'ai sommeil.

- Et il est 1 heure.

- Alors ce soir on rentre direct.

- Désolée, alors que vous êtes venus me chercher.

- Ne te prends pas la tête.

- A partir de maintenant, on va pouvoir se voir quand on voudra. On ira boire la prochaine fois.

_Ah… Je me sens bien quand on est tous les quatre, j'ai l'impression d'être encore à l'école… Ce n'est pas vraiment de la nostalgie… Je me sens soulagée. C'est peut-être ma seconde famille. Me voici enfin à New York avec tout le monde. Si c'est un rêve, qu'il dure encore…_

- Bella. On est arrivé ! Debout !

- MON REVE !?

- Quoi !?

- Ha ha ha, tu rêves encore Bella ?

- Ouf ! C'est réel, hein ?

- Allez ! A plus !

- Bonne nuit !

**Appartement 203 – Chez Mike Newton.**

_Attends un peu là… Que faire ? Je peux vraiment aller dormir chez lui, comme si c'était une évidence ? Il va penser que je suis sans gêne ?_

- Viens, entre. Comme tu m'as prévenu à la dernière minute, j'ai rien rangé.

- Excuse-moi…

- Hein ?

- Excuse-moi de venir à l'improviste, je te dérange… Je pensais loger chez Rose jusqu'à ce que je trouve un appart mais…

- Mais ce n'est pas possible, parce que chez Rose, y a Emmett.

- Hein ?

- Comment ça « hein »… Ils vivent ensemble maintenant. Tu ne savais pas ?

- QUOIII !?

- Ca y est t'es réveillée…

- Je ne le savais pas ! Rose, elle m'a rien dit du tout ! Depuis quand ? Vous avez gardé le secret ! Vous abusez, là !

- Depuis… En fait, je ne sais pas trop… Emmett a déménagé chez Rosalie petit à petit.

_Ah… C'est donc ça… Mais peut-être que c'est normal finalement ? Vu que ces deux-là avaient déjà le comportement d'un couple mûr. En venant ici, leurs liens se sont sans doute renforcés._

- La chance ! C'est génial !

_Mike et moi, est-ce qu'on va devenir comme eux ? J'ai envie de vite rattraper le temps perdu._

**Le lendemain matin, Bella se réveille et voit que Mike a laissé un mot.**

Bella,

Moi, au boulot ! Je pense rentrer vers 18 heures. Si tu sors, laisse la clé dans la boîte à lettres.

Mike

_Oh non… Je m'étais juré de me lever tôt pour lui préparer son petit déjeuner… C'est raté. Bon ! Avant que Mike ne rentre, je vais faire le grand nettoyage de printemps ! En faisant ce genre de choses, j'ai pas l'air d'une jeune épouse ? Si je pouvais vivre comme ça, à prendre soin de ses affaires tous les jours, qu'est-ce que je serais heureuse ! Et si moi aussi je m'installais ici avec Mike ! Ça lui rendrait sans doute service._

**Mike et Bella dînent le repas qu'elle a préparé.**

- Ah ouais, c'est plutôt bon.

- Quoi ? C'est quoi ce ton de surprise !

- Bah t'es du genre à détester faire ça.

- Mais non, pas du tout ! (en fait, si).

- Je déconne, c'est super bon.

_Ça valait le coup d'y passer trois heures. Bien fait pour toi, roi des démons !_

- Au fait, c'était comment à l'agence immobilière ? Des offres intéressantes ?

- Ben aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y aller.

- Pourquoi ? Ah oui, tu as cherché un job. T'as trouvé ?

_Mince ! Faut que je cherche un job, moi ! Ça craint…_

- Alors finalement, t'as dormi toute la journée. Désespérant.

- Mais non ! J'ai fait le ménage, la lessive etc. J'ai eu une journée super remplie !

- C'est quoi ce délire ?

- Qu…

- T'es pas venue à New York pour faire ce genre choses. Tu m'avais promis que tu trouverais un job pour devenir indépendante, non ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Figure-toi que j'ai fait tout ça pour toi !

_Oups… J'ai parlé méchamment, j'ai peut-être trop insisté…_

- Merci pour le repas.

- Euh, je vais débarrasser…

- Laisse, je m'occupe de mes affaires moi-même.

_Ça ne va pas…_

- Je vais prendre mon bain.

_Je ne peux pas rester comme ça, sinon Mike ne va plus m'aimer. Que faire ? Comment faire pour qu'il m'aime pour toujours…_

**Mike voit comme la salle de bain est propre.**

- Bella, et si on prenait notre bain ensemble !

- Ah non.

**-X-X-X-**

- Qu'est-ce que t'as eu à faire ta timide ! Un bain, fallait accepter !

- Mais je suis timide !

- De quoi ?

- De quoi ? Mais… De… Peut-être que toi, vu qu'avec Emmett vous avez une vie de retraités, tu as oublié ce que c'était que tout ça !

- Une vie de retraités ?

- Une salle de bains, c'est super éclairé, puis c'est étroit. On te voit dans les moindres détails. Ça c'est non !

- Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais pris un bain avec M. Uley dans une chambre d'hôtel ? Et que c'était un jacuzzi dans une baignoire en marbre de 15 m2 etc.

- ROSE ! Pourquoi tu te souviens d'une si vieille histoire… En plus, avec les détails. Mais c'était vraiment impressionnant.

- Bah parce que moi aussi j'étais jeune et que tes expériences de petite dévergondée étaient toujours impressionnantes.

- A l'époque j'étais une gamine et je ne voyais pas la réalité en face !

- Parce que tu la vois mieux maintenant ?

- En tout cas, finalement, je crois que moi, je ne pourrais pas vivre avec mon copain. Même si j'en rêve. Mike et moi, à peine on a commencé à sortir ensemble, on s'est retrouvé éloignés l'un de l'autre, tu vois ? C'est pour ça que je suis encore maladroite, enfin… Quand on est tous les deux, je suis tendue.

- Hein ? Quand c'était ton pote, avant, t'étais pas particulièrement tendue. T'étais super à l'aise !

- Ah ouais ? Un pote et un petit copain, c'est différent !

- Tu exagères.

- Je ne veux pas que mon copain (Mike) voit mes défauts !

- Je pense que c'est trop tard. Enfin, peu importe, tu es motivée pour te trouver un appart et un boulot ?

- Oui ! Pour l'appart, je pense chercher dans le coin. Au début, je rêvais d'aller vivre dans un quartier du sud-ouest, mais je préfère être proche de vous tous. Là, je vais à l'agence devant la gare. Viens avec moi !

- Impossible. Moi, je bosse cet après-midi.

- Oh nooonnn ! N'y vas pas ! Toute seule, je suis triste, Rose !

- Ne fais pas le bébé ! Tu vas commencer à vivre seule, tu sais ? Apprends à te débrouiller entièrement seule !

_Elle a raison… Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec Mike. Mais vivre seule, ce sera encore pire…_

**-X-X-X-**

- Mademoiselle, pour un maximum de 415 euros de loyer par mois, il n'y a pas grand-chose. Dans le quartier, le niveau de vie est bon et les loyers, sans atteindre ceux du centre-ville, sont plutôt élevés.

- Si je fais des efforts, je pourrai payer un peu plus mais… Vous pouvez baisser la caution et vos honoraires ? Si je paie tant en une fois, je vais devenir pauvre tout d'un coup, j'aimerais acheter de jolis meubles…

- Hum… Alors ce n'est pas grave, si c'est un vieux bâtiment ?

- Vous voulez dire très sale ? Je ne veux pas !

- L'avantage, c'est que dans ce genre d'endroit vous pouvez modifier l'appartement comme bon vous semble. Pour des jeunes, c'est sympathique, non ?

- Hein ? On peut faire ça, même pour une location ? Ça a l'air sympa !

- Pour les vieux appartements, il y a des propriétaires qui en donnent la permission. Que dites-vous de ça ? De la gare, il faut marcher un peu, mais c'est près d'un fleuve et c'est agréable.

**Appartement à louer, disponible immédiatement.**

Caution et honoraires gratuits !

Au bord d'un fleuve. Etage le plus haut ! Ensoleillement garanti. Animaux admis.

3 pièces – loyer : 580 euros.

Cuisine/salle à manger – 13 m2

2 chambres - 10 m2 chacune

- Caution et honoraires gratuits !? Et puis c'est vaste mais pas cher ! Et puis on peut avoir des animaux ? Je serai moins seule !

- Vous voulez visiter ?

- Oui !

**-X-X-X-**

_Est-ce que je pourrais payer 580 euros par mois ? Je n'ai pas encore de boulot. Je n'ai pas besoin de trois pièces alors on pourrait réduire le loyer de moitié._

- C'est vraiment rare, les appartements proposés à de telles conditions. Tu as beaucoup de chance, tu sais. Ah, c'est ici. C'est ce bâtiment en briques.

Cet immeuble qui avait été construit bien avant ma naissance était, disons « haut en couleurs », d'une architecture plutôt occidentale, il m'a tout de suite plu. Son seul défaut : 7e étage sans ascenseur. Ayant grandi à la campagne, j'ai aussi ressenti un grand attrait pour ce coin de verdure, au bord d'un fleuve.

**Pendant ce temps, Alice admire la vue depuis l'appartement 707.**

- Alors ? Ça te plait ? La vue est agréable, n'est-ce pas ? C'est vraiment rare, les appartements proposés à de telles conditions. Tu as beaucoup de chance, tu sais.

Dis, Alice, on a souvent regardé la lumière scintiller sur le fleuve, assise toutes les deux sur la rive… La mélodie que tu fredonnais alors, chante-la moi encore.


	7. Chapitre 2

Finalement appeler les deux protagonistes Bella n'était pas une bonne idée, Bella Brandon reprendra donc son nom : Alice.

* * *

- Ah, c'est ici. C'est ce bâtiment en briques.

Cet immeuble qui avait été construit bien avant ma naissance était, disons « haut en couleurs », d'une architecture plutôt occidentale, il m'a tout de suite plu. Son seul défaut : 7e étage sans ascenseur. Ayant grandi à la campagne, j'ai aussi ressenti un grand attrait pour ce coin de verdure, au bord d'un fleuve.

**Pendant ce temps, Alice admire la vue depuis l'appartement 707.**

- Alors ? Ça te plait ? La vue est agréable, n'est-ce pas ? C'est vraiment rare, les appartements proposés à de telles conditions. Tu as beaucoup de chance, tu sais.

Dis, Alice, on a souvent regardé la lumière scintiller sur le fleuve, assise toutes les deux sur la rive… La mélodie que tu fredonnais alors, chante-la moi encore.

* * *

Chapitre 2

Même moi qui suis très rêveuse, je n'avais pas imaginé pouvoir rencontrer de nouveau cette fille dont je ne connaissais que le prénom.

- Ah mince c'est l'autre agence. Vous nous permettez de visiter avec vous ?

- Ah non, attendez un peu ça m'embête car ma cliente allait se décider pour cet appartement et…

- EEEEEEEEH ! Alice ! C'est bien toi ! J'hallucine ! Quel hasard !

- T'es qui déjà ?

_Je marque si peu les esprits ?_

- Je t'ai parlé pendant 5 heures ! Y a de ça 2 jours !

- Ha ha ha ! Pardon, pardon. Ça va, Bella ?

- Tu vois que tu te souviens de moi ! C'est quoi ce délire ?!

- Au début, je ne t'ai pas reconnue. T'as changé de coiffure et de style de fringues.

- Quoi ? Vous êtes amies ?

- Oui, c'est bien ça !

- Non, pas vraiment

- . . .

- Quoi qu'il en soit, toi… Mlle Brandon, c'est ça ? Que fais-tu ? Prends-tu cet appartement ?

- Euh… Je ne sais pas.

- Si vous ne savez pas encore, pouvez-vous laisser cette jeune fille visiter ?

- Youpi ! Ce qu'elle est mignonne la cuisine ! Elles sont vastes les chambres ! J'hallucine ! Une baignoire à pieds ! Je le prends !

- Attends, là ! Cet appart, je l'ai trouvé la première alors décide pas toute seule !

- Ah oui, pardon… Je me suis emportée. Mais tu n'avais pas l'air de te décider…

- Non, c'est décidé. Je le prends. Stefan ! Le formulaire.

- Attends un peu !

- Je ne peux pas ! J'en ai ras le bol de dormir dans des hôtels minuscules ! J'ai besoin d'un endroit pour vivre, n'importe lequel.

- Si c'est n'importe lequel, cherche autre chose ! Moi, je ne veux pas un autre appart que celui-ci !

- Toi, t'as qu'à vivre avec ton mec !

- . . .

- Il t'a plaqué ?

- Non… Mais si rien ne change, il va le faire ! C'est sûr !

- Pourquoi ? C'était le grand amour, pourtant.

- Oui mais, écoute-moi bien, Mike…

- Dîtes, vous ne voulez pas vous décider pour l'appartement au lieu de parler de vos trucs ?

- Nos trucs ?

- C'est méchant ! Moi, je m'inquiète sérieusement !

- Stefan !

- Oui.

- Toi qui fais un travail de communication, comment veux-tu que ça marche si t'es un homme aussi peu délicat !

- E… Excusez-moi.

- Le travail, il ne suffit pas de le faire ! Mets-y un peu de cœur !

- Du cœur ?

- Voyons, calmez-vous mesdemoiselles. J'ai une proposition, mais je ne sais pas si elle conviendra.

- C'est qui ce papy nonchalant ? Il se prend pour qui ?

- M. Weber (70 ans) de l'agence immobilière de devant la gare. Un homme d'expérience dans ce milieu.

- Vous avez l'air de très bien vous entendre toutes les deux… Que diriez-vous de co-louer cet appartement ? Les deux chambres sont séparés par la salle à manger donc vous pourrez préserver votre vie privée mais en cas de besoin, vous pourrez vous entraider. La colocation, c'est une bonne chose, vous savez. De plus, le loyer et les frais quotidiens seront moitié moins chers.

_Le loyer moitié moins cher !_

- La moitié de 580 ?

- 290 euros ?

- Pas cher !

- On fait comme ça, Alice ! Pouvoir vivre dans un endroit pareil pour si peu d'argent ! On se croirait dans un rêve !

- Mais… T'es du genre à pouvoir respecter la vie privée des gens, toi ? Tu dois être bruyante en plus.

- Je le ferai ! Bien sûr !

- Si vous voulez vraiment protéger votre vie privée, vous pouvez faire mettre une serrure à la porte de votre chambre, je peux téléphoner dès maintenant.

- Merci M. Weber (70 ans). Vous êtes un homme bien !

- Mlle Brandon ? Vous êtes sûre de vous ? Même si ça coûte moins cher, il vaut mieux ne pas vous précipiter, la colocation, c'est avant tout très contraignant…

- Mais non… Quel rabat-joie vous faites, Stefan. Dîtes, M. Weber, quand est-ce qu'on aura les serrures pour les chambres ?

- Si je fais le nécessaire dès maintenant, vous les aurez demain matin.

- Je compte sur vous, parce que moi, je viendrai m'installer ici demain après-midi. Et toi Bella ?

- Alors… Moi aussi, demain !

- Bien, je compte sur toi.

Bizarrement, à ce moment, j'étais sur le point de pleurer. Je ne saurais pas bien dire pourquoi, la main que tu m'as tendue, Alice, était extraordinairement chaleureuse. Et cette chaleur m'est allée droit au cœur.

**Dans la boutique où travaille Rose.**

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as dans la tête, toi…

- Et alors ? C'est rien. Puis partager un appart, c'est classe !

- Mais toi tu te laisses trop facilement avoir par les autres. Faut pas que tu t'installes avec une parfaite inconnue !

- C'n'est pas une inconnue, je te dis qu'on était l'une à côté de l'autre dans le train. Ces coïncidences, ça doit être un coup du roi des démons, c'est sûr. C'est un signe ?

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça !

- Pourquoi tu te fâches ? Rose… Tu es si triste que ça, que je parte vivre avec une autre fille ? Tu sais, si je pouvais vivre avec toi, ce serait avec plaisir, Rose. Mais tu as Emmett…

- Elle doit penser que tu es lesbienne, non ? C'est à force de dire des choses pareilles, que tu attires des filles de ce genre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Rose !?

- Si ça se trouve, c'est une tueuse en série échappée de prison.

- Non, ça ne risque pas !

- Comment tu peux dire ça ? En acceptant de vivre avec cette personne au passé inconnu, tu es donc résolue à te faire dépecer et noyer dans la baie de New York ?

- T'exagère…

- Je laisse tomber, si tu veux te faire noyer, ça te regarde. Tant pis. Je pense que Mike sera pas d'accord… Tu ne lui en as pas parlé ?

- Non, aujourd'hui aussi il travaille, alors je vais lui en parler à son retour. Si je déboule pendant son boulot, je vais le déranger.

- Moi aussi, je travaille, là !

**-X-X-X-**

_Elle a de la chance, Rose de travailler dans un si joli magasin. Puis elle est bien foutue et avec Emmett, ça se passe bien. Roi des démons, t'es pas juste. Il faut vite que je trouve un job moi aussi._

_La lumière est éteinte, Mike n'est pas encore rentré. Pourtant il devrait avoir fini depuis longtemps. _

**Bella appelle Mike sur son portable.**

Votre correspondant n'est pas joignable pour le moment, veuillez laisser un message…

_Pourquoi je tombe sur sa messagerie !? Il pourrait me prévenir quand il rentre tard. Peut-être qu'il me trompe !? Non, il n'oserait pas, surtout Mike ! Mais si j'y réfléchis bien, on est restés éloignés pendant un an, alors ce ne serait pas si étonnant qu'il ait quelqu'un d'autre. Quand on était séparés, il m'envoyait des mails tous les jours et puis il devait passer ses examens donc je pensais qu'il ne risquait pas de me tromper. Mais même Mike, c'est un mâle._

_Tu sais, les mecs, s'ils en ont envie, ils peuvent faire l'amour sans ressentir aucun sentiment…_

_D'ailleurs, avant qu'on sorte ensemble, il tenait ce genre de propos…. Si c'est ce qu'il est réellement, il doit être du genre à tromper facilement ?_

- Mike, entre moi et cette petite campagnarde, qui préfères-tu ?

- C'est toi, bien entendu, Irina.

_Non ! Mon imagination ne s'arrête plus ! C'est qui Irina, d'abord !_

_C'est donc si triste d'attendre un mari qui ne rentre pas… Même si ce n'est pas mon mari. Est-ce que ce serait ce que j'ai fait subir à la femme de M. Uley (qui la trompait avec moi, avant) ? Si c'est le cas, le ciel me punit ! La malédiction du roi des démons !_

**Mike passe la porte.**

- Te voilà enfin !

**-X-X-X-**

- Hein ? Pourtant je t'ai envoyé un mail pour te dire que je rentrerai tard, non ?

- Menteur ! J'ai rien reçu. Pourquoi tu mens comme ça ? C'était donc Irina…

- C'est pas possible. Tiens regarde, je l'ai bien… Merde ! Je me suis trompé. Je l'ai envoyé à Rosalie… Ça craint.

**Rosalie et Emmett dans leur chambre.**

- Quel con !

- Quoi ? Y a un problème ?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai reçu un mail de Mike.

- Ah ouais ? C'est rare.

**Sujet : Je vais rentrer tard**

Un mec du boulot a de la fièvre alors je dois le remplacer jusqu'à tard cette nuit !

Trop dur !

Mais quand je rentrerai, j'aurai assez d'énergie pour un câlin !

Eh eh eh !

- C'est quoi, ça ? Ha ha ha ha !

- Il pensait sans doute l'avoir envoyé à Bella, non ?

- Il est trop con. Tu le renvoies à Bella ? Elle doit attendre Mike désespérément, vu qu'il tarde, tu ne crois pas ?

- On est en pleine nuit et vu l'heure, Mike doit être rentré.

- Ah oui.

- J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt.

- Mais Bella, au lieu d'aller habiter précipitamment avec une inconnue, elle devrait rester chez Mike. Je n'y comprends rien.

- Bah en fait, pourquoi Mike, il lui propose pas de venir vivre avec lui, aussi ? Je pense que si Mike lui demandait, Bella accepterait.

- Ouais, je crois que Mike aimerait que Bella devienne une femme un peu plus indépendante.

- Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien, mais c'est inconsidéré de souhaiter une telle chose à Bella. Impossible !

- Ah… C'est sans doute pour ça que Mike s'est pris la tête toute l'année.

- Pris la tête ? Ne me dis pas qu'il veut quitter Bella ? Il doit en avoir un peu marre mais bon…

- Non, au contraire, il dit qu'il veut épouser Bella.

- L'épouser !? C'est quoi c délire ? A 20 ans ! Pourquoi il se précipite ?

- Non… Ça doit pas être pour tout de suite, mais… Comme on a fait une école spécialisée après le lycée, sur le plan de l'âge c'est comme s'il avait raté les exams de la fac deux fois. Il doit s'impatienter, non ?

- Y a pas de raison. Dans notre fac, y a plein de personnes qui ont raté les exams deux fois.

- C'est ce que je pense aussi. Mais s'il reste étudiant pendant 4 ans, il ne pourra pas subvenir aux besoins de Bella pendant un bon moment. Il se demande s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'arrêter la fac et de chercher un boulot. Puis même après la fac, ce n'est pas dit qu'on trouve le boulot de nos rêves.

- Mais quand il a réussi les examens, il avait l'air tellement content.

- Bah oui, quoi qu'on en dise, rentrer dans une fac d'arts, c'était son rêve à l'époque.

- Alors pourquoi il se prend la tête ! Il serait con de sacrifier sa vie pour une fille !

- Moi je pense comme lui. Mais bon, comme Bella est ce qu'elle est… Combien de temps elle pourra attendre avant que Mike soit capable de subvenir à ses besoins ?

- Elle ne pourrait pas. Si elle rencontre un homme qui est plus protecteur et plus riche, elle ira sans doute avec lui, non ?

- Vraiment ?

- C'est évident. S'il y avait un tel homme, moi aussi j'irais avec lui.

- Ha ha ha !

- Pourquoi t'es si insouciant ?!

- Hein ? Pourquoi ça se retourne contre moi ?

**Dans le studio de Mike.**

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as dans la tête, toi… Toi, tu te laisses trop facilement avoir par les autres, faut pas que tu t'installes avec une parfaite inconnue !

- Mike ! Tout ça, Rose me l'a déjà dit ! Trouve autre chose !

- Ah… Ah oui…

- Désolée.

- Bon, j'ai compris. Vivons ensemble, Bella. Si tu crains de te sentir abandonnée en vivant seule, tu peux rester ici tant que tu veux.

- Mais…

- Tu ne veux pas rester dans un si petit studio, hein. On déménage, alors ? Minimum 2 pièces.

- C'est pas ça, c'est toi… Si tu vis avec moi, tu ne vas pas être heureux. Je suis capricieuse, je suis une enfant gâtée…

- Ha ha ha ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis déjà habitué ! J'ai laissé tomber.

- T'abuses !

- Je déconne. On fait ça ? Hein ?

_Mike…_

- Merci… Je suis contente… Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Tes paroles me suffisent amplement, tu m'as finalement choisie à Irina.

- C'est qui Irina ?

- Comme tu es gentil, si on vit ensemble, je pense que je vais toujours vouloir être chouchoutée. Je n'ai pas envie de t'embêter davantage.

- Mais si c'est pour embêter une parfaite inconnue, autant que ce soit moi…

- Eh ! Moi aussi, j'ai 20 ans et j'ai envie de devenir une femme adulte responsable ! Je veux être une femme qui serve d'exemple. Comprends-moi, je t'en prie…

- Bah si c'était possible, moi aussi j'aimerais que tu deviennes comme ça. Mais bon… Si tu peux te débrouiller en vivant seule, moi je ne dis rien… Mais surtout, ne t'installe pas avec cette inconnue.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous vous méfiez tous d'Alice ?

- C'est pas d'elle qu'on se méfie, mais plutôt de ta capacité à déceler les intentions des gens…

- Tu sais, Alice… Elle est belle, elle a un petit visage, elle est mince, elle a une voix un peu cassée et elle a trop la classe ! Elle pourrait devenir une star.

- C'est quoi ce délire ? Pourquoi t'es aussi influençable par les apparences ? Et même pour les filles !

- Tu verras, elle te plaira aussi ! Je te la présenterai. Oh, mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire si tu la préfères à moi. J'en mourrais.

- J'ai compris, présente-la moi. Demain après-midi, j'irai à ton appart avec toi.

- Tu ne tomberas pas amoureux d'elle ?

- Aucun risque, j'ai assez à faire avec Irina.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. D'autant plus qu'Irina est fougueuse… Tu ne tiendrais pas le coup.

- Mais c'est qui, cette Irina ?

**Le lendemain après-midi, Rosalie, Emmett, Mike et Bella se rendent à l'appartement 707.**

- Ah oui… Je me demandais quel genre de ruine ça serait, mais c'est un beau bâtiment.

- C'est vrai que 580 euros, ça fait pas cher. C'est hanté, non ?

- Hein ? Hanté ? Par quoi ? Casper ?

- Peu importe… Mais pourquoi vous êtes là, vous ?

- On a le droit, non ? Et puis on a envie de voir à quoi ressemble cette fille qui veut vivre avec Bella.

- Il est où l'appart que tu as loué ?

- C'est le 707 !

- 707 ?

- Malheur !

- Quoi… Vous croyez à son roi des démons ou quoi ?

**Devant l'appartement, Bella sonne.**

- Pas de réponse, Alice n'est peut-être pas encore là.

- Et la clé ?

- Je ne l'ai pas encore.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as déjà signé le contrat, non ?

- Oui, mais il fallait une signature et le tampon de mon garant. J'ai demandé à mon père, alors je pense que je vais tout recevoir demain.

- D'accord. Alors officiellement, t'es pas encore locataire.

- Oui, mais j'ai déjà payé les frais de dossier.

- Quoi !? Tu serais as en train de te faire avoir ?

**La porte de l'appartement est ouverte par Carlisle.**

**Alice sort de la salle de bain enveloppée dans une serviette.**

- C'EST FROIIIID ! Carlisle ! C'est quoi cet appart ! Y a pas d'eau chaude !

- T'as appelé quelqu'un pour faire ouvrir le robinet de gaz ?

- Le robinet de gaz ?

**Alice voit Bella.**

- Tiens, ma petite Bella ! Je t'attendais. T'es en retard ! Eh ! Ton copain est avec toi ?

- Oui ! Mes amis aussi.

- Entrez.

**Alice part s'habiller. **

- Entrez, vous êtes la colocataire ?

- Oui.

- Enchantée, je suis une amie de Bella Swan et je m'appelle Rosalie Hale. Et vous, vous êtes ?

- Ah veuillez m'excusez d'avoir tardé à me présenter. Je suis un ami de Alice Brandon, ainsi que son garant et je m'appelle Carlisle Cullen. Voici ma carte.

**Cabinet juridique**

Carlisle Cullen

- Cabinet juridique ?

- En ce moment, je suis encore stagiaire mais si vous avez un problème, n'hésitez pas à me téléphoner. Je tâcherai de vous conseiller.

**Alice revient.**

- Alors fais quelque chose pour ça, Carlisle. Mon problème c'est qu'il n'y a pas d'eau chaude !

- Je t'ai dit d'appeler pour que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir le robinet…

- Téléphone, toi.

- D'accord. Il faut aussi remplir ça et l'envoyer aux télécoms. L'eau, vous la payez chaque mois automatiquement avec le loyer, et puis…

- Bon ben, nous on rentre, Bella. Vu qu'apparemment, on peut faire confiance à cette personne. Tu rentres aussi, Mike ?

- Ouais. Je ne sais pas…

- T'inquiète pas pour moi, Mike. Alice est là, ça va aller.

**-X-X-X-**

- Je ne comprends pas tout, mais ça a l'air d'aller non ? Ça m'arrange si cet avocat, Cullen, s'occupe aussi de Bella ! Et puis Alice, elle a l'air de plutôt bien s'entendre avec notre Bella. Entre égocentriques…

- En un sens, elle a plus de personnalité que Bella.

- J'ai le pressentiment que les problèmes vont augmenter.

**-X-X-X-**

- Alice, le mec du gaz, il peut venir que demain.

- Quoi Carlisle !? Sérieux !? Alors le chauffage ne marche pas non plus ? Il fait froid !

- Si t'as froid, mets quelque chose.

- Mais j'ai rien apporté d'autre que mon blouson en cuir. Je ne serais pas à l'aise.

**Bella se joint à la discussion.**

- Dis, tu veux que je te prête quelque chose ?

- T'es sûre ? Merci, c'est gentil.

A cette époque où je venais d'arriver à New York, j'avais des tonnes d'inquiétudes comme ! Est-ce que j'arriverai à avoir une vie active ? Est-ce que je resterai toujours avec Mike ? Mais quand j'ai commencé à vivre avec toi, Alice, je n'avais ni questions ni inquiétudes, tu sais. Toutefois, je ne saurais toujours pas dire pourquoi.


	8. Chapitre 3

- Si t'as froid, mets quelque chose.

- Mais j'ai rien apporté d'autre que mon blouson en cuir. Je ne serais pas à l'aise.

**Bella se joint à la discussion.**

- Dis, tu veux que je te prête quelque chose ?

- T'es sûre ? Merci, c'est gentil.

A cette époque où je venais d'arriver à New York, j'avais des tonnes d'inquiétudes comme : Est-ce que j'arriverai à avoir une vie active ? Est-ce que je resterai toujours avec Mike ? Mais quand j'ai commencé à vivre avec toi, Bella, je n'avais ni questions ni inquiétudes, tu sais. Toutefois, je ne saurais toujours pas dire pourquoi.

* * *

Chapitre 3

- C'est tout, tes bagages ? Que des sapes.

- Oui. Parce que le reste, j'ai demandé à ma mère de me l'envoyer. Mais les meubles et les ustensiles de maison, j'ai l'intention d'en acheter des nouveaux.

- Ah d'accord.

- Et toi ?

- Juste ma guitare.

- Et le reste ?

- Je ne sais pas trop.

- Alice, quand je rentrerai, je t'enverrai tes affaires alors fais-moi une liste de tout ce dont tu as besoin.

- Rentrer ?

- Carlisle habite ma ville d'origine et il est venu ce matin exprès pour signer le contrat.

- Quoi ? C'est ton garant ? Et tes parents ?

- Ca y est, Carlisle.

- T'es rapide.

- Eh ! J'ai compris ! T'as fait une fugue, Alice ! T'en as tout l'air !

- L'air de quoi ?

- En fait, tu es une jeune fille de bonne famille et tes parents se sont opposés à ce que tu joues dans un groupe, c'est ça ?

- Ha ha ha ! Alice ? Jeune fille de bonne famille ?

- C'est pas ça ?

- Pourquoi tu te marres Carlisle ?

**Carlisle reporte vite son attention sur la liste d'affaires qu'Alice lui a donné.**

- Alors, trois cartons et… C'est tout ? Ça sert à quoi que je les envoie ?

- Les choses dont j'ai vraiment besoin, je les ai mises là-dedans.

- Et tu vas faire quoi de l'appart ? Tu vas le laisser comme ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, moi. Ni cet appart, ni les choses qui y sont ne m'appartiennent alors demande au principal concerné.

- Mais il est occupé et j'arrive jamais à le joindre.

- Bah, laisse alors. Puisque c'est lui qui continue à payer tous les frais à la gérance.

- Mais c'est pour toi que…

- Je lui ai rien demandé. Moi, j'avais l'intention de payer moi-même. Mais bon, faut dire que ça m'a bien aidé.

- Vous parlez de quoi ? J'veux être de la partie !

- On parle de ce que les gens qui ont de la thune font, et que je ne comprends pas. Bon ! Nous les pauvres, si on allait acheter le minimum nécessaire…

- Oui !

- Bon, Alice, je vais y aller.

- Hein ! Tu rentres déjà ? Tu ne veux pas passer une nuit ici ?

- J'aimerais bien me laisser tenter, mais j'ai une tonne de travail.

- On va t'accompagner à la gare en allant faire nos courses.

- Non, t'inquiète, je vais prendre un taxi et aller directement à l'aéroport.

- Ah bon. Tu gaspilles toujours ton argent !

- T'as qu'à l'accompagner jusqu'à l'aéroport pour lui dire au revoir, Alice ! Je peux me charger des courses.

- Mais non, pas la peine. Allez, bon courage.

- Oui. Merci pour tout, Carlisle.

- Si t'as un problème, appelle-moi surtout. A n'importe quel moment, je volerai à ton secours.

Cet avocat qu'Alice appelait Carlisle, j'étais persuadée que c'était son petit copain ou quelque chose du genre. Alice m'a mis les points sur les « i ».

- Carlisle est l'un des membres du groupe où je jouais avant. C'était le leader et puis on peut lui faire confiance. Pour moi, c'est comme un grand frère.

- Ah d'accord… Mais il a dit qu'en cas de problème il volerait à ton secours. Et puis il est vraiment venu exprès pour signer le contrat. Je ressens un amour extraordinaire.

- Ha ha ha ! Un amour extraordinaire ! Carlisle est comme ça avec tout le monde. Il aime bien s'occuper de son entourage. Avocat, ça lui va bien.

- Mais sinon, tu as un copain ?

- Tiens, y a un magasin « tout à 1 euro ». Viens, on fait des achats ici.

- Quoi ? Non, on cherche un magasin plus joli !

- Bon ben on se sépare alors.

- . . .

**Dans le magasin.**

- Dis Alice, ils sont trop mignons ces verres, hein ? On ne dirait pas qu'ils coûtent 1 euro.

- Des petites fraises dessus…

- Tu ne veux pas ?

- Achète-les si tu veux.

- Bon, bah non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que si ça ne te plaît pas aussi, c'est pas drôle ! Et j'aimerais qu'on les utilise ensemble.

- Moi, ça m'est égal alors dépêchons-nous.

- Tu ne les aimes pas, hein ? Les fraises…

- J'aime bien, les fraises à manger.

- Alors je les prends !

- Je comprends les galères de Mike.

- C'est quoi ce délire ?

- Ben, comment dire… Tu… On dirait un chien.

- Ah bon !

- Bizarrement, t'es attachante, et puis t'es obéissante, mais faut toujours s'occuper de toi. Moi, ça m'est égal, d'autant plus que je me disais que je prendrais bien un animal de compagnie. Tu veux que je t'achète un jouet, Belle ?

**-X-X-X-**

- Eh, Alice, ce magasin de meubles, il est vachement sympa ! On entre !

- On verra les meubles plus tard. Allez, viens Belle.

- Mais y a des jolies lampes… Je veux y aller !

- Ah oui ? On va y jeter un œil alors.

**Dans le magasin VOLTERRA.**

- Hum… Et puis bon marché… C'est vrai qu'ils sont tous sympas. Bien joué Belle !

- J'ai trouvé un joli poêle !

- Bienvenue, tous les objets de ce magasin datent des années 50 à 70 et ce sont des objets d'occasion.

- Ah, d'accord. C'est pour ça que ce n'est pas cher.

- Normalement, c'est plus cher, tu sais ? Mais les objets qui sont ici, je les ai cherchés, trouvés et achetés moi-même, directement à l'étranger.

- C'est vrai ? A l'étranger !

- C'est bon marché, mais tout fonctionne, alors ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne me fais pas beaucoup d'argent, c'est tout. Ha ha ha !

- Ha ha ha !

- Eh ! Allez ! On achète au lieu de discuter ! Il va faire nuit.

- Vous cherchez quelque chose de particulier ?

- Plusieurs. On vient de déménager et y a rien dans notre appartement.

- Je prends cette lampe pour ma chambre, et toi, Belle ?

- Tu t'es déjà décidé, Alice ? T'es rapide !

- Pour le salon, ce serait bien ça, non ?

- Oui !

- Regarde aussi les autres objets. Réfrigérateurs, lave-linge. Y en a des jolies.

- J'en veux !

**-X-X-X-**

- Merci d'avoir fait tant d'achats, n'hésitez pas à repasser.

- Oui, c'est promis !

- Dîtes, le réfrigérateur et le lave-linge… Finalement, vous pouvez nous les livrer aujourd'hui ? Ne pas pouvoir mettre de la bière au frais, c'est un gros problème.

- Toi alors ! Ce n'est pas gentil envers M. Marks.

- Ca va, tant qu'à faire…

_Il est gentil… Les gens de New York, ils sont tous gentils ?_

- J'aurais aimé passer tant qu'il fait jour pour installer vos lampes mais mon employé a démissionné tout d'un coup, donc je suis seul et là, je ne peux pas m'absenter. Je suis bien embêté.

- Dans ce cas, si je vous conviens, embauchez-moi !

**-X-X-X-**

- Ah ! Ce que je suis chanceuse ! Trouver un travail si vite ! (même si c'est qu'un job). On dirait que depuis que je suis à New York, j'ai que de la chance ! Merci roi des démons !

- Allumeuse.

- Ne te méprends pas ! Si j'ai demandé à travailler là-bas, c'est parce que le magasin me plaît et pas parce que M. Marks (29 ans) est beau, mais aussi célibataire et…

- Tu sais tout ça…

- On ne dirait pas qu'il va sur ses 30 ans. Ça m'a étonné. Je pensais qu'il avait entre 20 et 25 ans.

_Très différent de M. Uley. C'était M. Uley qui faisait vieux ?_

- Ah oui, toi tu es la pro des coups de foudre.

- Comment tu sais !?

- Tu m'as raconté toute ta vie dans le train, la dernière fois.

- . . .

- Mais moi je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu lui trouves à Marks.

- Alors c'est quoi ton genre ?

- Mon genre…

- Tu aimes qui comme célébrité ?

- Sid Vicious. C'est tout vu.

- Des Sex Pistols ?

- Oh, tu connais ? Tu écoutes les Sex Pistols, toi ? Etrange.

- Non, mais j'ai vu le film « Sid and Nancy ».

- Ah oui, je vois… Y a des gens comme ça, mais bon…

- Dis Alice, je me disais…

- Quoi, Belle ?

- Ça te dérange pas qu'on mette les couettes par terre ? C'est sale non ?

- On prend des sacs de couchage…

- Non, pas ça !

**-X-X-X-**

-Marks ! T'as des lits ? J'ai un chien très capricieux !

- Rebonjour !

**-X-X-X-**

-Ah ! Avec tout ça, on va pouvoir vivre décemment. En plus, il nous a fait une super réduction. Il est gentil M. Marks.

- Vu tout ce qu'on a acheté, c'est normal.

**Le téléphone de Bella sonne.**

-Oui ! C'est Bella !

- Ah ! Mike ? … Là, on faisait les courses toutes les deux avec Alice. … Oui. J'ai pas été capricieuse et ça se passe très bien ! … T'es encore au boulot ?

- Oui. Mais aujourd'hui, je vais finir plus tôt. Ça te dit d'aller dîner au « Jackson » ? T'avais envie d'y aller, non ?

- C'est là où tu vas tout le temps ? Oui ! Je veux y aller ! Et toi, Alice ? Mike nous paye le resto.

- Eh ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

- Marks doit passer, alors faut rester à l'appart.

- Ah… Ah oui…

- T'inquiète, je vais rester à la maison. Toi tu peux sortir.

- Mais…

- Ah… Tu vas choisir Marks plutôt que Mike !

- Allô, Mike ? On se retrouve où, à quelle heure ?

- C'est qui Marks…

- Le daron du magasin de meubles !

**-X-X-X-**

- Toi alors ! Tu parlais si fort que Mike t'a entendu ! Il doit avoir des doutes. Et dire qu'à partir de demain, je travaille pour Marks.

- Faudra juste que t'arrêtes de te comporter de manière suspecte.

- Dis Alice ! Il faut que j'achète un CD ! Je peux aller là-bas ?

- Oui mais t'as de quoi l'écouter ?

- . . .

- Si tu veux, je pourrai te prêter mon walkman.

- Merci !

- Pourvu qu'ils n'aient pas tout vendu !

**-X-X-X-**

- Ouf ! Il en reste quelques-uns !

**Alice voit une grande affiche avec le visage de Jasper.**

-Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de sortie du nouvel album de Fascination ! Je suis super fan ! T'auras qu'à écouter si tu veux ! C'est trop classe ! Attends-moi je vais payer.

**-X-X-X-**

- On m'a donné un poster !

- Tu ne vas pas le mettre dans l'appart quand même…

- Et alors ? Je vais le mettre dans ma chambre.

- On dirait une collégienne !

- Mais j'adore, au point d'être inscrite au Fan Club ! Ils vont bientôt donner un concert ! J'ai pris deux entrées, tu viens avec moi ?

- Vas-y avec Mike.

- C'est ce que je voulais faire… Mais ça serait désagréable pour Mike, de me voir m'extasier devant d'autres mecs, surtout que j'aime beaucoup Edward, le bassiste.

- Ah ouais ?

- Felix le batteur est bien aussi. Mais il faut avouer que tout le charme de Fascination réside en Tanya, la chanteuse ! Elle est belle et elle chante bien. Je l'admire trop !

- Eh ! Et l'autre là ?

- Hein ?

- Le guitariste. Celui qu'on remarque le plus.

- Ah, Jasper… C'est vrai qu'il est beau et c'est celui qui a le plus de succès mais il parle jamais et il me fait peur. Alors moi, je ne l'aime pas du tout. Un homme faut que ce soit gentil.

- Ha ha ha ha !

- Quoi ?

- Non rien.

- Eh mais Jasper, il ne ressemble pas à Sid des Sex Pistols ? La coupe de cheveux. En plus il porte le même pendentif que Sid.

- Sid est un million de fois mieux.

**-X-X-X-**

- Dis Alice, tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas si je sors ?

- Vas-y, vas-y de toute façon, tu vas rentrer demain matin, non ? Oublie pas la clé, hein.

- T'as aucun rendez-vous, toi ?

- Non, non.

- T'as pas de copain ?

- Non, je n'en ai pas.

- Je me disais bien…

- Hein ?

- En vérité, tu aimes Carlisle, c'est ça ! Tu dois te poser plein de questions compliquées mais… Si tu fais toujours la fière, le bonheur s'en ira, tu sais ?

- Merci pour le conseil.

- Bon, j'y vais ! Passe le bonjour à M. Marks !

**-X-X-X-**

- Ah là là… Elle a laissé ouvert. A quoi ça sert d'avoir fait mettre une serrure !

**Alice entre dans la chambre de Bella et touche la pochette de CD où se trouve Jasper.**

_Si tu fais toujours la fière, le bonheur s'en ira, tu sais ?_

**Flashback de l'époque où Jasper et Alice habitaient ensemble.**

- Il est bien, hein. Je l'ai acheté dans la rue, le cadenas de Sid.

- T'es Nancy, toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux avec ton cadenas ?

- Dis, Jasper, si je meurs, tu voudras bien mourir avec moi ?

- Si tu veux.

_J'étais triste d'être toujours seule. Je veux plus jamais être toute seule…_

**-X-X-X-**

- Ah ! C'était bon ! Merci pour ce repas !

- Qu'est-ce que t'as mangé, toi ! Tu vas grossir.

- Parce que c'était trop bon ! Surtout le hamburger ! Excellent !

- Bella, si tu travailles à VOLETTA à partir de demain, viens déjeuner ici ! C'est proche.

- Oui ! Tous les jours. Je compte sur toi, Garrett. Dis, les hamburgers on peut les prendre à emporter ! Je peux t'en demander un ?

- Oui, je vais te le préparer, alors attends un peu.

- Tu vas encore manger !?

- Mais non. C'est un cadeau pour Alice.

**-X-X-X-**

- Eh ! Tu veux déjà rentrer ? Il est que 10 heures !

- Oui, mais faut que je donne le hamburger à Alice tant qu'il est chaud.

- Alors tu lui donnes, puis tu viens chez moi !

- T'es bourré, Mike ? Je sais bien ce que tu veux.

- Allez, pour une fois.

- Pour une fois ? Mais là, c'est tous les jours ! Même hier t'as dit que t'étais crevé et on l'a fait deux fois…

- Allez, accepte. Et puis on peut enfin se voir tous les jours.

_C'est vrai. J'ai encore l'impression de rêver._

-Mais pas aujourd'hui ! Taxi !

- Pourquoi ?

- Alice va se sentir seule dans cet appartement vide !

- Tu crois qu'elle est du genre à se sentir seule ? Eh, mais t'habites pas loin d'ici ! Ne prends pas un taxi ! Je vais t'accompagner.

- Ca va aller. J'ai un job maintenant !

- Oui mais quand même…

- Désolé, Mike. Ce soir, tu peux aller voir Irina.

J'ai monté les sept étages d'une traite et quand j'ai ouvert la porte, alors que le lit, le matelas… tout était là. Alice dormait enroulée dans une couverture, à côté du poêle.

Dis, Alice, tu es comme un chat sauvage qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête, tu portais une blessure incurable. Moi qui suis candide, j'admirais aussi cet aspect de ta personnalité sans savoir combien tu souffrais.


	9. Chapitre 4

- Alice va se sentir seule dans cet appartement vide !

- Tu crois qu'elle est du genre à se sentir seule ? Eh, mais t'habites pas loin d'ici ! Ne prends pas un taxi ! Je vais t'accompagner.

- Ca va aller. J'ai un job maintenant !

- Oui mais quand même…

- Désolé, Mike. Ce soir, tu peux aller voir Irina.

J'ai monté les sept étages d'une traite et quand j'ai ouvert la porte, alors que le lit, le matelas… tout était là. Alice dormait enroulée dans une couverture, à côté du poêle.

Dis, Alice, tu es comme un chat sauvage qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête, tu portais une blessure incurable. Moi qui suis candide, j'admirais aussi cet aspect de ta personnalité, sans savoir combien tu souffrais.

* * *

Chapitre 4

Sur le bras d'Alice, le tatouage d'une fleur en pierre de Jaspe. Evidemment, à l'époque, je ne pouvais pas en comprendre la signification.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire !

- Tiens, salut Belle. Il fait beau, on va se promener ?

- Alice ! T'étais levée ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée !

- Et pourquoi ce serait à moi de te réveiller ?

- Parce que ! Mon travail ! Le magasin ouvre à 11 heures et je suis en retard dès le premier jour !

- En retard ? Il est que 7 heures.

- Hein ?

- Tu dois partir vers 10 heures, non ? T'as le temps.

- Menteuse ! Le réveil indiquait 11 heures.

- Le réveil qu'on a acheté chez Marks hier ? Ca y est, il est cassé ?

**Bella va regarder l'heure sur son portable.**

- Alice, je crois qu'il ne marche pas, ce réveil. Il est resté à l'heure à laquelle je l'ai réglé hier… M. Marks, alors… Ce matin, je vais commencer à me plaindre.

- J'espère qu'il marche le frigo... Oui, c'est bien frais !

-Qu'est-ce qui est frais ?

- Les bières ! T'en veux ?

- Youpi !

- Ca ne va pas ! Tu bosses aujourd'hui !

- Mais j'ai soif ! Ou plutôt, j'ai faim ! J'aurais dû acheter quelque chose hier.

- Au fait, je l'ai mangé, le hamburger. Il était excellent ! Thank you.

- Tu l'as mangé toute seule !?

- T'avais qu'à pas écrire mon nom dessus !

**-X-X-X-**

- Je me demande si y aurait pas un petit café sympa.

- Dès le matin, t'en demandes trop, toi. Je vais t'acheter de la pâtée à l'épicerie.

- Eh ! Jolie boulangerie droit devant !

**-X-X-X-**

- On va au bord de l'eau ! Ça a l'air agréable ! On pique-nique !

- Ah ouais. De toute façon, à la maison, on aurait mangé par terre. Faut acheter une table.

- Au fait Alice, aujourd'hui y a le mec du gaz qui vient, non ?

- Oui, il va venir dans la matinée. Je reste à la maison, alors tu peux travailler sans te soucier de rien. Aujourd'hui, tu dois aussi recevoir tes affaires et d'autres trucs de la part de tes parents, non ? Je les prendrai pour toi.

- Pardon, depuis hier… Je te laisse toujours.

- C'est rien, et puis j'ai du temps.

- Mais tu vas faire quoi comme travail ? T'as pas besoin de chercher ?

- Du boulot, si t'es pas trop exigeant, t'en trouves facilement.

_Ah bon… Tu crois que c'est si facile la vie ?_

_Mais ce n'est pas à moi de dire ça, j'ai déjà acheté des fringues alors que je vais être payée dans longtemps._

**Bella en train de travailler à VOLTERRA.**

- Bonjour madame !

- Oh ! Tu t'es faite belle, dis-moi.

- Rose !

- Hier soir, Mike est venu à la maison et il m'a dit que tu travaillais ici, alors je passe voir comment ça se passe. C'est bien que tu aies trouvé ce job.

- D'accord, Mike il est donc allé chez toi, après !

- Oui, il a bu avec Emmett jusqu'au matin.

- Ouf ! Je me suis demandée ce que je ferais s'il était vraiment parti voir Irina.

- C'est qui, Irina ?

- Une sorte de sbire du roi des démons.

- J'y comprends rien !

- Bella, une amie à toi ? Bienvenue je suis Marks, le gérant.

- Oh ! M. Marks. C'est mon amie Rose elle est en fac d'arts.

- Au fait, Belle. Tu vois, ce réveil…

- Il est réparé ?

- Bah en fait, si tu ne mets pas de piles, c'est normal qu'il ne marche pas.

- Mais oui ! La honte ! Je suis vraiment désolée !

- Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse. J'avais sans doute oublié de mettre des piles dans la boîte. Je te les donnerai tout à l'heure.

- C'est super gentil ! Merci beaucoup.

- Tiens Bella, si tu profitais de l'occasion pour aller déjeuner avec ton amie.

- Hein ? Je peux ?

- Oui, je garde la boutique.

- Youpi ! Bon, alors j'y vais.

**Rose et Bella au Jackson Burger.**

- Ta maladie a donc recommencé. Je me disais bien que c'était bizarre que tu te sois sérieusement mise au travail si vite. Je ne pensais pas que le patron était si jeune.

- Garrett ! Un autre hamburger !

- Moi ça m'est égal, l'essentiel c'est que tu travailles sérieusement. Même si c'est par intérêt. Mais ne fais pas de choses qui pourraient inquiéter Mike. Hier aussi, il était bourré et arrêtait pas de se plaindre.

- Se plaindre ? Comment ça « hier aussi »… C'est tous les jours !?

- Hein euh…

- J'en étais sûre ! Mike ne m'aime plus ! Je suis une mauvaise fille !

- Mais non. Mike t'aime à la folie. Un mec aussi amoureux de toi, t'en trouveras pas si souvent, tu sais ? Si tu n'en prends pas soin, là, tu seras vraiment punie.

_Je le sais bien. Mais pour en prendre soin, que dois-je faire ? Et comment ? Enfin… J'étais persuadée de prendre soin de lui. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas apprécié que j'aie refusé de faire l'amour hier._

- Bella ! Il est déjà 8 heures, je vais bientôt fermer.

- Ah, d'accord.

- Bon travail. Y a pas grand-chose à faire mais c'est encore plus fatiguant.

- Ha ha ha ! Mais non, pas du tout ! Je suis super contente de pouvoir venir travailler tous les jours parmi tant de si jolies choses.

- Alors tant mieux. Tu dois avoir faim, non ? On va dîner ensemble quand j'aurai fermé le magasin ? Je t'invite.

- C'est vrai ?

_Tu seras punie !_

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ?

- Désolé M. Marks ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai déjà quelque chose… J'avais oublié !

- Ah oui ? Un rencard ?

- Non ! Pas spécialement !

- Rougis pas comme ça. C'est de ton âge, Belle. Tu dois bien avoir un ou deux copains ? T'as qu'à leur dire de passer ici. Je leur ferai une remise.

- D'accord…

_Ça ne va pas, ça._

_Non, ce n'est pas grave. Puis j'ai Mike… Et si on s'entend trop bien avec M. Marks, ça va m'attirer que des ennuis. Mais déjà, rien qu'en pensant à ça, je ne prends pas soin de Mike. Mais non, mais non ! Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans Mike, moi ! Je l'appelle !_

Votre correspondant n'est pas joignable pour le moment. Veuillez…

_Il bosse… Ce n'est pas parce que je suis venue à New York que je peux voir Mike quand je veux. C'est logique, mais un peu triste. J'aurais dû dormir chez lui hier._

**Elle lui envoie un sms : Tel moi après le boulot.**

_Mike va continuer à travailler en allant à la fac, alors il va être de plus en plus occupé… Moi aussi, j'ai un travail. Et ça fatigue de travailler. Est-ce qu'on ne pourra plus se voir comme on veut ? Ce n'est pas si facile, la vie… _

_J'avais l'impression que si j'allais à New York, je pourrais avoir tout ce que je voudrais._

_Ben… Si, en fait j'ai tout. Ca fait presque peur. C'est génial._

_Mais je n'ai pas le réel sentiment de tout tenir entre mes mains. Pourquoi ? Et puis finalement, qu'est-ce que je veux vraiment ? Que Mike m'accorde du temps, de jolis vêtements et accessoires, une chambre et des meubles coquets. Tout cela est important, mais il me manque quelque chose… Serais-je trop exigeante ?_

- Eh ! Bonsoir Belle ! C'était comment le travail ?

- Tu fais quoi, Alice ?

- Bricolage du dimanche, je fabrique une table et des chaises.

- Wouah ! C'est super ! C'est du travail soigné ! C'est mignon !

- Ce sera plus pratique, non ? Elle sera bientôt prête et quand j'aurai fini, on pourra dîner.

- D'accord ! Eh ! Mais j'ai rien acheté en rentrant. Je vais à l'épicerie !

- Si t'aimes bien le ragoût, j'en ai préparé. Avec une salade.

**Bella va voir dans la casserole.**

- Ça a l'air bon ! Ch'uis impressionnée !

- Tes affaires sont arrivées, alors je les ai mises dans ta chambre. Les documents signés par ton garant, je les ai remis à et il m'a remis ta clé.

- Merci, Alice !

- Y a de l'eau chaude maintenant, t'as qu'à prendre un bain. C'est la baignoire de tes rêves, non ?

- Oui ! Bon bah, je vais prendre un bain moussant.

_Quel bonheur ! J'ai vraiment trop de chance. Depuis que je suis à New York, il m'arrive que des bonnes choses. Enfin… Quand je suis avec Alice, je m'amuse bien et ça me motive énormément. C'est étrange. Nos goûts et nos caractères sont très différents. C'est peut-être ça bien s'entendre…_

**Après avoir pris un bain, Bella revient dans le salon et voit la table et les chaises près de la fenêtre.**

- Impressionnant ! C'est parfait ! La longueur correspond à la fenêtre ! Si on avait acheté une table, elle n'aurait pas aussi bien convenu !

- Tu vois ? Elle te plaît ?

- Oui ! T'es super habile, Alice !

- C'est facile, ça. En plus, j'ai récupéré ces morceaux de bois dans l'usine d'à côté alors ça m'a rien coûté. J'en ai profité pour qu'un jeune m'aide à les poncer.

- Tu pourrais devenir menuisière ! C'est la classe menuisière ! Et si tu cherchais ça, comme travail ?

- C'est sympa, mais si je fais ça tous les jours et que je me blesse un doigt, je pourrai plus jouer de la guitare.

- Ah… Ah oui, la guitare… Dis, Alice, tu veux devenir guitariste professionnelle, c'est ça ?

- Mais non, je ne suis pas douée au point de devenir professionnelle.

- Hein ? Mais tu jouais de la guitare dans un groupe, non ?

- Ouais. Mais je ne suis pas guitariste. Je suis chanteuse.

- T'es chanteuse ! C'est dingue ! La classe ! Respect !

- Ha ha ha ! Pourquoi ?

- Parce que…

- Tu me diras ça quand tu auras entendu mes chansons, d'accord.

_J'aimerais les entendre, ses chansons. Elles doivent être super classes ! Je vais sûrement devenir une grande fan, moi…_

- Dis, Alice, je me suis longtemps posé la question, ce tatouage sur ton bras, c'est un vrai ? Ce n'est pas un autocollant ?

- Ah… Oui…

- J'en étais sûre ! Ça doit faire super mal de se faire tatouer, non ? Moi, rien que me faire percer les oreilles, ça me faisait peur…

- Ça vaut plus le coup de le faire, si ça fait mal.

- Tu crois ?

- En fait… Tu sens que tu vis.

- T'es maso ?

- Ha ha ha ! Non, moi je serais plutôt sadique !

- C'est une fleur de lotus rouge, hein ? Pourquoi ?

- En fait, non. C'est une fleur en pierre de jaspe.

- Hein ? Une fleur pierre de jaspe ?

- Couleur pierre de jaspe.

- Tu parles du rouge ?

- C'est pierre de jaspe.

- Tu sais, on dit rouge.

- T'es lourde.

**La porte sonne.**

- Qui ça peut être à une heure pareille ? Ça doit être les affaires que t'a envoyé Carlisle !

- Bien joué. Il est vraiment efficace, ce mec.

**Alice ouvre la porte et tombe sur Jacob.**

- Bonsoir.

- JACOB ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici !

- Ah ! Bien ! Tu réagis comme je l'avais espéré ! C'est top.

**-X-X-X-**

- Wouah ! C'est super bon ! Là, je suis impressionné ! Tu ferais une bonne épouse, Bella. T'es pas du tout comme Alice.

- Merci bien, c'est moi qu'ait fait à manger.

- Ah bon ! Je me disais bien que c'était trop salé.

- Si t'aimes pas, bouffe pas ! Qu'est-ce que t'es venu faire ici, toi !

- Bah, je t'apporte tes affaires ! Ça m'a pris 8 heures de voiture ! Sois reconnaissante !

- Merci pour tout. Bon, maintenant que c'est fait rentre à la campagne !

- Alice ! Je t'en prie ! Héberge-moi, juste une nuit !

- Nan.

- En fait, je…

- Je ne veux pas le savoir.

- J'ai fait une fugue.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas le savoir !

- Alice ! Pourquoi tu es si cruelle avec lui ? C'est ton ami, non ? Euh… Jacob, c'est ça ? Ça va ?

- Oui c'est Jacob, Bella. J'ai l'habitude.

- Je ne pourrais pas mieux t'accueillir, mais si tu veux, tu peux dormir ici.

- Merci. Ce que tu es gentille, toi.

- Moi, je refuse.

- Mais Alice ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- C'est pour lui que je dis ça ! Ecoute, Jacob. Toi, tu es un fils aîné qui doit prendre la succession d'une gigantesque auberge. Assume !

- Je ne suis pas né dans cette famille par choix.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de parler comme un gosse ! Toi, tu as de la chance ! Tu as un avenir heureux garanti ! Pourquoi faut-il que tu le rejettes !

- Un avenir comme ça, je ne regrette pas de le rejeter. Moi, tant que je peux jouer de la guitare, je suis heureux. Pour tes chansons…

- . . .

- Ne me le fais pas répéter.

**Alice va s'asseoir près de la fenêtre pour pleurer.**

**Le téléphone de Jacob sonne.**

- Allô ? Oui. Carlisle ?

**Alice lui prend le téléphone des mains.**

- Allô, Carlisle ? Fais quelque chose pour cet idiot de fils de famille ! Pourquoi tu lui files mes affaires et que tu me l'envoies !

- Ah, pardon. Il ne voulait pas m'écouter, alors…

- C'est pas une raison ! Qu'est-ce que je vais en faire !

- C'est trop tard maintenant. Jacob est sincère. Et si vous cherchiez des nouveaux membres pour le groupe à New York ? Toi aussi tu préfères être dans un groupe qu'en solo, non ? Et puis tu sais écrire des paroles, mais pas composer de la musique. Au fait, t'as écouté la cassette ?

- La cassette ?

- Un morceau composé par Jacob. Il est bien. Si tu chantes là-dessus je suis persuadé que c'est sans risque.

**-X-X-X-**

**Après avoir écouté la cassette, Alice part prendre sa guitare.**

- Joue. Je veux chanter pour voir.

**Alice monte sur la table.**

- Tiens ? Ca alors ! On n'a qu'un spectateur aujourd'hui ? Tant pis, c'est comme ça au début. Une personne, c'est bien suffisant. Bonsoir ! C'est nous les « Natural Spirit » ! Bienvenue à notre premier concert à New York. On va t'offrir une nuit inoubliable.

Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit… même maintenant, je ne peux pas l'oublier. Sur ce morceau encore sans paroles, Alice a chanté en une sorte d'anglais revisité. C'était comme si l'on me jetait un sort étrange. J'étais hypnotisé par cette voix. Notre table pour scène, un portable pour micro, un croissant de lune pour éclairage, il n'y a que toi au monde, Alice, qui puisses utiliser une telle magie. J'en suis encore persuadée.

* * *

Pour l'instant la suite est prévue jusqu'au chapitre 84 donc si vous avez des question sur le futur des personnages, n'hésitez pas à me les poser par commentaire ou message privée.


	10. Chapitre 5

Merci Youtou pour ta review ! Cette fiction ne semble pas avoir beaucoup de succès alors je dois t'avouer que ça m'a remonté le moral de voir une lectrice en plus. Je ne vais pas te dire si Alice va mourir mais en tout cas il y aura bel et bien un drame qui va venir chambouler la vie de tous les personnages… Merci de me lire, j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre !

* * *

Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit… même maintenant, je ne peux pas l'oublier. Sur ce morceau encore sans paroles, Alice a chanté en une sorte d'anglais revisité. C'était comme si l'on me jetait un sort étrange. J'étais hypnotisé par cette voix. Notre table pour scène, un portable pour micro, un croissant de lune pour éclairage, il n'y a que toi au monde, Alice, qui puisses utiliser une telle magie. J'en suis encore persuadée.

* * *

Chapitre 5

Ce jour-là, j'ai eu droit à un concert détonant jusque tard dans la nuit. Les habitants de l'immeuble sont venus se plaindre, vous imaginez bien…

- Nous sommes sincèrement désolées !

- Ca suffit maintenant, d'accord. Quelle heure croyez-vous qu'il soit, là.

- Oui, pardon !

- C'est pour ça que je n'aime pas qu'il y ait des jeunes dans l'immeuble.

- Nous ferons attention à l'avenir.

- Pf… Il n'y a jamais rien eu de bon dans l'appartement 707.

**Dans la salle de bain, Alice prend un bain.**

- Un meurtre !?

- Oui, oui, oui.

- Dans cet appart ?

- Le locataire précédent s'est fait tuer !

- Qui est-ce qui t'a raconté ça ?

- C'est Madame Stanley !

- C'est qui, ça ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Je n'arrive pas à lui donner d'âge ! Elle était en chemise de nuit, mais ses cheveux étaient bouclés et elle était trop maquillée. Pourquoi ? Elle est peut-être avec un mec plus jeune qu'elle…

- On s'en fou de cette Stanley !

- Quand même, c'est intrigant ! Quel genre de mec ? Genre hôte ?

- En tout cas, c'est donc cette femme qui t'a dit que le locataire précédent de cet appart avait été tué.

- Ah non, elle n'a pas donné de précision. Elle a dit « il n'y a jamais rien eu de bon dans l'appartement 707 », ça veut sans doute dire qu'il y a eu un meurtre.

- Va te coucher !

**Alice vire Bella de la salle de bain.**

- J'ai dit quelque chose qui méritait qu'elle se fâche comme ça ?

- Ha ha ha ha ! Mais… le loyer de cet appart, il n'est carrément pas cher, non ? Donc cette histoire n'est pas impossible.

- Tu vois ! Tu vois ! Tu penses comme moi, hein Jacob ? Peut-être que l'esprit de l'ex-locataire vient hanter cet appart ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ! J'ai peur de dormir toute seule !

- Si tu veux, je dors avec toi, Bella.

- HEIN ! Ah non, il ne faut pas ! En plus, j'ai déjà un copain ! Même si je suis flattée.

- Je déconnais… Tu me prends trop au sérieux…

- Cette nuit, je vais dormir dans la chambre d'Alice, alors tu peux te reposer dans mon lit. Tu dois être fatigué après ton long voyage.

- Non, ça va. Je vais dormir dans un coin, par là.

- Surtout pas ! Si tu vas dormir dans mon lit tant qu'il en est encore temps, Alice n'aura pas d'autre choix que d'accepter que je dorme dans sa chambre… Sinon, elle ne voudra jamais dormir avec moi.

- Ah… Je vois… C'était donc ça. J'ai compris. Bon bah, je vais me laisser tenter et emprunter ton lit, alors.

- Merci.

**Ils entrent dans sa chambre.**

- Wouah… Les chambres aussi, elles sont grandes.

- Ah oui ! Comme je travaille demain, je vais préparer mes affaires. Vu que tous mes vêtements sont là.

- Hein ? Tu travailles ?

- Oui. J'ai un petit boulot de vendeuse dans une boutique d'occasions du quartier. Tu pourrais passer un de ces quatre.

- Ah d'accord… Du coup, tu dois te lever tôt le matin. Désolé d'avoir fait la fête jusque si tard.

- T'inquiète, ça va. Je dois partir pour la boutique vers dix heures, alors je peux me permettre de dormir plus longtemps. Et puis ce soir, c'était vraiment super sympa. C'est la première fois que je vois un groupe en concert live d'aussi près. J'étais toute excitée !

- Avec le rythme d'une batterie et le son grave d'une basse, je te garantis que ça claque encore plus. De toute façon, à deux, on ne forme pas un groupe. J'ai hâte qu'on trouve des nouveaux membres et qu'on puisse donner de vrais concerts.

- Ah, mais oui. Des nouveaux membres… Si seulement je savais jouer de la batterie… Par contre, je sais jouer du tambourin.

- Ha ha ha ! Du tambourin ?

- Tu sais, y en a souvent dans les karaokés, des petits instruments… C'est mon préféré.

- Je ne pensais pas que t'avais le sens du rythme.

_Ah bon ?_

- A vrai dire, j'aimerais bien que ce soit Carlisle, le batteur. Ça va pas être évident de trouver quelqu'un d'aussi doué que lui.

- Carlisle ? Il était donc batteur… Ce serait bien qu'il vienne à New York lui aussi, hein.

_Pour Alice aussi !_

- Ouais, mais il a son boulot, et puis il m'a déjà dit qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de tenter de devenir pro.

- Et à la basse ? C'était qui ? Elle ne peut pas venir à New York, cette personne ?

- Euh… Le bassiste, il était dans deux groupes à la fois, donc on ne peut pas dire qu'il était membre officiel de notre groupe.

- Dans deux groupes ?

- Oui, dans notre ville, il y avait un autre groupe de rock, et le mec venait nous aider pour les concerts par exemple.

- Ca se fait, ce genre chose…

- Je vois qu'Alice t'a rien raconté, en fait.

- Hein ?

- Des trucs sur le groupe et tout et tout…

- Ah… Non. Parce qu'Alice, elle me parle jamais d'elle. Mais en la voyant chanter ce soir, j'ai compris des choses à son sujet. Elle est vraiment venue à New York pour devenir chanteuse professionnelle.

- Ouais. De toute façon, son rêve c'est de pouvoir gagner sa vie grâce à ses chansons. Dans notre ville, elle avait pas mal de fans et on peut même dire qu'elle était un peu célèbre. J'ai hâte de faire écouter ses chansons aux gens de New York.

_C'est vrai. Moi aussi, j'ai hâte qu'un maximum de personnes écoute les chansons d'Alice. Et pour ça, avant tout il faut trouver des membres pour le groupe. Ca, même moi, je suis capable de le faire. Si au moins le groupe est au complet, elle pourra chanter en concert. Et là, je suis sûre que tout le monde va adorer ses chansons. Les producteurs eux non plus ne pourront pas l'ignorer…_

- Eh, Alice, tu dors ?

- Oui.

- Ha ha ha ! N'importe quoi ! T'es réveillée, là.

- Je parle dans mon sommeil.

- J'ai le cœur qui bat trop fort, ça m'empêche de dormir.

- Ils te font si peur que ça, les fantômes ?

- Mais non ! Ce n'est pas des battements de peur !

- Hein ? Désolée de te décevoir, mais je ne touche pas aux filles.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas non plus pour ça !

- Pff, ce que t'es chiante. Je ne peux pas dormir, je vais te virer.

- Dis, Alice, tu ne veux pas une joueuse de tambourin comme nouveau membre dans votre groupe ?

- Non.

_C'est peut-être la première fois de ma vie que j'ai le cœur qui bat comme ça._

**Mike voit une annonce sur le magasin VOLTERRA.**

**Nous cherchons un batteur et un bassiste !**

Et si vous vous joignez à notre groupe pour devenir pro ?

Pour ceux qui aiment les Sex Pistols, renseignement auprès de la vendeuse.

- Mike ! Tu viens me voir finalement ! J'allais justement aller déjeuner au Jackson, on a qu'à y aller ensemble !

- Ah… Ok, mais c'est quoi, cette annonce ? C'est de toi, pas vrai ? Je reconnais l'écriture.

- Oui ! C'est pour Alice et Jacob.

- C'est qui Jacob ?

**Au Jackson Burger.**

- Ah ouais… Pouvoir gagner sa vie grâce à ses chansons… Ça, c'est un grand rêve.

- Tu vois ? Du coup, je suis toute excitée !

- Ouais, c'est sympa cette histoire. Mais tu crois que tout va s'enchaîner aussi bien que tu l'imagines ?

- Ca va aller ! Parce que depuis que je suis à New York, j'ai une chance incroyable !

- Je ne pense pas que ça serve à grand-chose que toi, t'aies de la chance…

- J'ai une idée ! Et si on allait au karaoké avec Alice, ce soir ? J'aimerais que toi aussi, tu l'entendes chanter.

- Ah. Désolé, je dois travailler jusqu'à tard ce soir.

- Encore ton boulot ? Mais pourquoi tu travailles autant ? En plus, tes parents t'envoient de l'argent, non ?

- Je ne peux pas vivre avec le peu qu'ils me donnent, et quand les cours vont commencer, j'aurais moins de temps alors il faut que je gagne de l'argent pendant les vacances.

- J'espère que tu ne fais pas ça pour acheter des cadeaux à Irina, au moins. Des sacs Vuitton, des chaussures Prada… Achète-m'en aussi.

- J'y peux rien, elle aime les marques.

**Bella le regarde horrifiée.**

- Je déconne ! Je te signale que c'est toi qu'as commencé !

- Oui mais… Je suis venue à New York exprès pour toi et t'es tout le temps en train de travailler. A mon avis, tu devrais passer un peu plus de temps avec moi.

- Comment ça ? Mais j'y pense, moi. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, c'est toi qui t'es grouillée de rentrer chez toi. Alors, c'est lequel de nous deux qui n'y pense pas ? Et pourquoi ce serait toujours à moi de faire ce qui t'arrange ?

- Euh… Désolé de vous déranger dans un moment pareil, mais le Jackson Burger est prêt…

- Garrett !

- Oui !

- J'ai un service à te demander. Voilà… J'ai des amis qui recherchent des nouveaux membres pour leur groupe, je peux laisser ces flyers ici ?

- Eh, Bella ! Réfléchis avant de demander des choses pareilles, y a aucun rapport entre ce resto et le groupe. Un groupe punk en plus…

- Mais…

- Ok, pas de problème. En plus, Bella est une de nos habitués.

- C'est vrai ? Merci ! S'il y a des candidats, appelle-moi sur mon portable. Mon numéro, c'est…

- Bon, je dois aller bosser. Ah au fait, tu m'as envoyé un mail hier.

- Hein ?

- Non, c'est pas grave, si t'avais rien de spécial à me dire. C'est parce que je me suis endormi avant de m'apercevoir que je l'avais reçu. Désolé.

_Il parle d'un mail mais… J'en ai envoyé un ? J'ai écrit quoi, déjà ?_

**Bella regarde son téléphone.**

**Envoyé à Mike le 9 mars à 20 : 45**

**Sujet : Je rentre chez moi.**

Tel moi après ton boulot

_Arg ! Je suis nulle ! Dire que j'ai envoyé ce mail sans en être tout à fait consciente. C'est la preuve que j'ai pris l'habitude de me faire chouchouter par Mike. Le pire, c'est que je l'ai envoyé, puis oublié ! Mike a dû s'inquiéter parce qu'il n'a pas pu m'appeler, c'est pour ça qu'il est venu me voir au magasin avant d'aller travailler. Et moi, je me comporte comme ça…_

_A mon avis, tu devrais penser à passer un peu plus de temps avec moi._

_Et pourquoi ce serait toujours à moi de faire ce qui t'arrange ?_

_Ce soir, quand j'aurai fini au magasin, j'irai retrouver Mike à son travail ! Et puis je m'excuserai ! Gentiment ! En plus, j'ai envie de le voir en serveur, ça doit bien lui aller._

- Excusez-moi…

_Et on se réconciliera sur l'oreiller ! Quel ingénieux stratagème !_

- S'il vous plaît !

- Ah ! Oui ! Bonjour…

- J'ai vu l'annonce affichée à l'extérieur.

_Dé… Déjà ?! Un b… beau… Un beau jeune homme… Un métisse ? On dirait que j'ai vraiment de la chance, moi. _

_Désolé, Mike ! Changement de programme pour ce soir ! Je me rattraperai ! Promis !_

**Au travail de Mike.**

- Voici votre plat.

_Aujourd'hui aussi, y a du monde… Ce resto manque vraiment de personnel. Faudrait embaucher._

- Ah ! Newton ! A partir d'aujourd'hui, cette jeune fille va travailler ici. Tu peux lui montrer ce qu'i faire ?

- D'accord ! Ah ! Tant mieux !

_Wouah ! Mignonne, en plus._

- Je m'appelle Mike Newton, enchanté !

- Je m'appelle Irina Denali.

- Denali…

- Irina !

- Dis, tu aimes Vuitton et Prada ?

- Hein ?

**-X-X-X-**

**Curriculum Vitae**

**Date : 10/03/2011**

Nom : Seth Clearwater

Date de naissance : 25/01/1993

Domicile : New York

- On n'a pas besoin d'un CV pour choisir un membre pour notre groupe… A quoi tu joues ?

- Ah bon ?! Mais j'ai pensé que c'était mieux qu'il remplisse ce formulaire pour qu'on en sache plus sur lui…

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu vas comprendre d'une personne avec une simple feuille de papier.

**Alice brûle la feuille.**

- Enfin… Et si tu nous montrais ton enthousiasme et tes capacités, maintenant ?

- Quelle classe…

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ?

- Non ! Pas du tout ! Loin de moi cette idée. Comme vous me l'aviez dit, Bella, votre amie a vraiment la classe !

- Tu crois ? Ce n'était pas la peine de brûler le papier, quand même. Elle fait la fière en cramant le papier, mais elle aurait l'air con si ça provoquait un incendie.

- Ce sera avec plaisir que je jouerai avec vous !

- Si t'es doué. Joue un peu, pour voir.

- D'accord !

- Attends, beau jeune homme ! Pas ici ! Sinon, Mme Stanley (âge inconnu) va encore venir nous crier dessus !

- Allez… Juste un peu de basse, ça devrait ne pas poser de problème.

- Ah non Alice ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si on nous vire ? On risque de se retrouver à la rue toutes les deux ! C'est exactement ce que voudrait le roi des démons !

- Va nous chercher un studio, alors.

- Un studio ?

- Ah, mais je connais un endroit pas loin d'ici, où on peut louer un studio pas cher.

- Sérieux Seth ? Tu vas nous être utile, toi !

- Je vais demander s'il y'en a un de libre. En plus, moi aussi j'aimerais vous entendre, Mlle Alice au chant et vous a la guitare.

**Seth téléphone.**

- Je me demande s'il a vraiment 18 ans, je dirais plutôt 16, non ? Je suis sûre qu'il a menti.

- Bah tu vois, tu te plains mais tu l'as lu, le CV.

- C'est libre !

**-X-X-X-**

- Wouah ! C'est la première fois que j'entre dans un endroit pareil.

- Bon, c'est parti pour un premier essai ?

- Hein ? Mais Seth ne connaît aucun de vos morceaux…

- Et les Sex Pistols ?

- J'aime !

- Seventeen.

- Je la connais.

- Ok ! One, two…

_Génial ! Génial ! Gé-nial ! J'ai l'impression qu'il est complètement en accord avec les autres ! Tu te débrouilles bien, beau jeune homme ! Heureusement qu'on ne t'a pas jugé sur les apparences !_

**Jacob et Alice s'arrêtent de jouer.**

_Quoi ?_

- Oups… Excusez-moi, je me suis trompé quelque part ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Tu joues bien mieux qu'on ne l'imaginait alors on a été surpris, c'est tout ! Eh, Alice, il se débrouille bien, lui. On le prend. Hein ?

- Dis-moi, Seth, c'est ça…

- Oui.

- C'est qui le guitariste que tu admires le plus ?

- Jasper Whitlock !

- . . .

- Hein . Jasper Whitlock ? Tu parles du Jasper de Fascination ?

- Oui.

- Moi aussi, j'adore Fascination ! Même que je suis inscrite au fan-club ! On a les mêmes goûts ! Même si moi, je préfère Takumi.

- Ah bon. Mais moi, je ne suis pas vraiment un fan de Fascination. Je suis fan de Jasper. J'ai toujours joué de la guitare mais en voyant Jasper, j'ai eu envie de me mettre à la basse.

- Hein ? Mais Jasper, il est guitariste, non ? A la basse, c'est Felix.

- Quoi ? Vous ne saviez pas ? Pourtant vous faites partie du fan-club. Jasper sait aussi jouer de la basse !

- Ah bon ? Ah d'accord ! J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre en tant que membre du fan-club !

**Alice se joint à la conversation.**

- C'est donc pour ça que tu as joué sa version. Je dirais plutôt copié…

- Hein ? Ah oui. C'est vrai que ça doit pas être évident de suivre si je ne joue pas la version originale. Désolé !

- Mais non. Sur ta basse, c'est facile de caler le chant.

_Y a donc des différences dans les basses… Je pensais qu'il suffisait de donner de grands coups dans les cordes._

- J'ai l'impression qu'on va s'entendre. Tu veux bien devenir membre de notre groupe ?

- Oui, avec plaisir ! Moi aussi, votre chant et la guitare de Jacob m'ont donné des frissons !

- Il reste juste une condition pour que tout soit clair. Si tu ne peux pas tenir cette promesse, on en reste là.

- . . .

- Seth. Dépasse Jasper.

- Oui ! Bien sûr, j'en ai l'intention !

**-X-X-X-**

- On a eu de la chance, hein, de trouver un bon bassiste si rapidement ! Un beau jeune homme en plus. Et c'est grâce à qui ? Hein, dis, c'est grâce à qui ?

- Tu tiens vraiment à recevoir une récompense ? Bon, tant pis. Thank you, Belle.

**Alice embrasse Bella**.

- Hi hi ! Elle est toute rouge.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu ne touchais pas aux filles ?! C'est gênant ! En plus, j'ai un copain !

- C'est qu'un smack.

_Pardon, Mike ! J'ai embrassé quelqu'un d'autre que toi ! Mais c'était une fille, alors sois indulgent, hein !_

**Du côté de Mike. Irina marche dans la rue en sortant de son travail et Mike la suit.**

- Dîtes Mlle Denali…

- AAAH !

- Non non, ce n'est pas un pervers.

- Ouf ! Ce n'est que vous ! Excusez-moi ! J'ai eu peur…

- Ce chemin n'est pas très fréquenté, c'est dangereux d'y marcher seule la nuit.

- Mais c'est un raccourci pour aller à la gare. Si je ne me dépêche pas, je risque de rater le dernier train.

- Ah, moi aussi. Bon, on court ensemble alors.

- D'accord !

_Ne me dis pas qu'on prend le train dans la même direction, Irina. Qu'est-ce que t'es petite, Irina ! Tu savais que j'avais un faible pour les petites femmes ou quoi ?_

**-X-X-X-**

- Ah ! Ouf ! On l'a eu…

_On ne descend pas à la même station, quand même, Irina._

-Vous descendez à quelle station, vous ?

- A la troisième… Et t… Et vous ?

- A la deuxième.

_Ouf._

- Eh ! Mais ça va aller, de la gare à chez vous ?

- Oui, j'habite un immeuble situé juste en face de la gare.

- Ok, je suis rassuré. _Ah là là._

- Merci beaucoup, vous êtes vraiment gentil.

_C'que t'es mignonne, Irina ! Très différente de la Irina virtuelle ! _

_Ça craint. Faut que j'évite de trop traîner avec elle._

A présent, je peux en parler en toute honnêteté. Je pense que mon admiration pour toi, Alice, était un sentiment assez proche de l'amour. Dans cette réalité où bien que ne parvenant pas à devenir adulte, je ne pouvais pas passer mon temps à me faire chouchouter, Alice, tu m'as montré les rêves les plus doux. C'était comme un premier amour heureux.


	11. Chapitre 6

A présent, je peux en parler en toute honnêteté. Je pense que mon admiration pour toi, Alice, était un sentiment assez proche de l'amour. Dans cette réalité où bien que ne parvenant pas à devenir adulte, je ne pouvais pas passer mon temps à me faire chouchouter, Alice, tu m'as montré les rêves les plus doux. C'était comme un premier amour heureux.

* * *

Chapitre 6

Au bout d'un mois à New York mon destin était au zénith, mais tout allait s'effondrer.

- J'AI PAS D'ARGENT !

- Bah ça, c'est sûr.

- Pourquoi ? J'ai pourtant fait tant d'efforts pour économiser tout ça ! Plus que 18,40 euros…

- L'argent, si tu l'utilises, y en a plus. Tu t'es laissée aller et t'as pas arrêté de t'acheter des fringues et des meubles.

- Mais M. Marks nous a tout vendu pour pas cher. En plus, pour les fringues, je n'ai pas payé parce qu'il m'a proposé de retirer leur prix de ma paye…

- Et c'est pour ça que t'as pas eu grand-chose pour ton salaire du mois dernier, non ?

- Oui ! C'est abuser, hein ! Je me suis fait arnaquer !

- Eh ! Tu l'as bien mérité !

- Tu me dis ça, mais toi, t'en as de l'argent ? T'as même pas de travail fixe, tu fais que des boulots journaliers.

- Mais moi, je n'utilise pas mes sous pour acheter des choses superflues.

- Ca me rassure.

- De quoi tu parles ! Ne compte pas sur l'argent des autres !

- Mais non, ce n'est pas ça…

- Alors qu'est-ce que t'avais en tête ?

- Si on était deux à ne pas avoir d'argent, ça serait inquiétant, non ?

- Tu vois que tu comptes sur mon argent ! Arrête de faire la gamine ! On s'est promis qu'on ferait moitié-moitié pour les frais quotidiens ici, non ? Si t'as pas de quoi payer à la fin du mois, tu quittes l'appart.

- QUOI ? Tu t'en foutrais que je meure abandonnée comme une vieille chaussette !

- Crève un bon coup, pour voir !

- Je t'en prie ! Ne me rejette pas !

- Lâche-moi ! Je vais être en retard au boulot !

- Au boulot ? C'est quoi comme boulot, à cette heure de la nuit ? C'est dans un club SM ? Tu fais la dominatrice ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Toi, t'as qu'à rester dormir ici avec les fantômes.

_Oh non… Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir peur des fantômes ! Il faut que je pense à mes sous ! Il me reste plus de deux semaines avant ma prochaine paye, mais est-ce que je vais pouvoir tenir avec 18 euros ? Que faire ? Ça me fait peur… Ça me fait peur de ne pas avoir d'argent !_

**Bella chez Rose et Emmett.**

- Je suis pas venue à New York pour souffrir comme ça !

- Mais alors, t'es venue dans quel but…

- Pour devenir indépendante ? Mike m'a dit que sinon je ne pouvais pas venir…

- Bon bah, débrouille-toi toute seule.

- Me débrouiller ?

- Réfléchis par toi-même.

- Mais moi, je ne pourrais pas faire la dominatrice !

- La dominatrice ? Et si tu demandais à Mike de te nourrir jusqu'à la fin du mois ?

- Non, je ne peux pas ! Si je raconte ça à Mike, il va être de plus en plus déçu et il va finir par me détester. En plus, il va commencer les cours à la fac et puis il est très pris par son boulot, alors si je débarque en pleine nuit, je vais le déranger !

- C'est vrai que tu déranges !

- Ca va, Bella, j'ai compris. Arrête de pleurer. Tiens, nourris-toi jusqu'à la fin du mois avec ça.

- EMMETT ! On n'a pas les moyens, nous non plus !

- Je vais pas lui donner, c'est juste un prêt.

- Pas question ! Si tu donnes du cash à Bella, tu peux être sûr qu'elle va l'utiliser en une journée !

- T'es méchante, Rose !

**Rose pose un sachet sur la table.**

- C'est quoi ?

- Du riz. Mes parents m'en ont envoyé, je t'en donne une partie. Nourris-toi jusqu'à la fin du mois avec ça.

_Quoi ?! Mais… je vais manger quoi avec ?_

_Ça va aller… Je dois réfléchir tranquillement. Mon prochain jour de salaire, c'est le 26. Si je ne prends plus aucun objet à VOLTERRA, je devrais toucher au moins 580 euros. Mais je dois déduire le prélèvement automatique pour mon portable, donc 83 euros. Il me restera donc 497 euros. Le loyer et les frais de chauffage, c'est moitié-moitié, alors 497 euros, c'est amplement suffisant. Ça va, finalement._

_Mais il ne me restera pas grand-chose après, et je vais devoir passer encore un mois avec ce peu d'argent. Maintenant que j'ai plus peur, je commence à me sentir triste…_

- Bella, tu vas bientôt pouvoir aller déjeuner.

- Ah, M. Marks, je ne vais plus déjeuner pendant quelques jours, alors je reste ici.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- Euh… J'ai décidé de faire un petit régime…

- Ah d'accord, c'est pour ça que t'es pas très en forme aujourd'hui ? T'es incorrigible, Belle.

_Vous ne me dîtes même pas que je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour être mignonne…_

- Mais alors… J'ai mal choisi mon moment pour t'inviter au resto. Je me disais que je pouvais bien t'inviter à dîner de temps en temps…

- YOUPI !

- Ha ha ha ha ! Bon ! Ce soir, on ferme plus tôt et on va au restaurant. Réfléchis à ce que t'as envie de manger, hein.

_Mince… Mais bon, ce n'est pas si grave. On va juste dîner ensemble. En plus, M. Marks n'a pas l'air d'avoir d'arrière-pensées. On ne peut pas dire que ce soit comme si je trompais Mike._

**Emmett et Mike parlent d'Irina sur un banc de la fac.**

- Je vois…

- Ouais… Moi aussi, ça m'a vachement étonné…

- Vous bossez au même endroit et vous êtes dans la même fac. Vous suivez les mêmes cours, en plus. C'est clair que vous ne pouvez que devenir proches.

- Ouais, mais comme Irina vient directement du lycée, elle a deux ans de moins que moi.

- C'est tout à fait ton genre de fille : petite et blanche de peau. Qu'est-ce que tu peux y faire…

- Mais non ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Là vraiment, tu tiens bien le coup.

- . . .

- Ah, la voilà.

- Tiens. Mike, ça te va, un café ?

- Ouais, merci. C'est gentil.

- Et vous, vous préférez quelle boisson ?

- Tu peux me tutoyer, Irina.

**Emmett et Rose avant le début d'un cours.**

- Là, ça craint sérieusement.

- Hein ?

- En ce qui me concerne, je préfère les grandes femmes avec du caractère comme toi.

- Quoi ? Désolé d'avoir du caractère.

- Mais même moi, je la trouve mignonne. Alors vraiment, ça craint.

**Dans le studio, Alice joue de la batterie.**

- La claaasse !

- Seth…

- Vous êtes géniale, Alice ! Vous savez aussi jouer de la batterie !

- Non, je ne sais pas jouer.

- Mais si !

- C'est le seul morceau que je connaisse.

- Mais c'était bien, vous l'avez appris quand ?

- Quand je chantais dans mon groupe, avant. On m'a appris ça, pour le fun.

- Il s'agit de Carlisle ?

- Pourquoi tu sais pour Carlisle ?

- Parce que Jacob, quand il a bu, il parle que de lui. Hier soir aussi, il n'arrêtait pas de répéter « Ah si Carlisle était là ! ».

- T'es encore allé chez Jacob ? Ces fringues, c'est à lui, non ?

- Jacob est au boulot, là, alors il sera peut-être un peu en retard.

- Seth. Rentre chez toi de temps en temps. Ils ne s'inquiètent pas tes parents ?

- Non.

- Hein ? Bon d'accord.

- Vous êtes bizarre… D'habitude, tout le monde me répond « Mais non, tu te trompes, ils se font du souci, c'est sûr. »

- C'est… Parce que ça existe, les parents qui abandonnent leurs enfants.

**M. Marks et Bella au restaurant.**

- Au collège ? Tu parles bien du mec qui est venu à la boutique pour devenir bassiste dans le groupe ? Il ne disait pas qu'il avait 18 ans ?

- En fait il en a 15. Alice l'a travaillé et il a avoué. Il a dit que s'il nous disait qu'il était au collège, on ne ferait pas attention à lui. Ah, mais il rentrera en seconde cette année. Pourtant, on dirait qu'il ne va pas au lycée.

- Ah bon ? Peut-être qu'il n'a pas passé les examens ?

- Ben… Je ne sais pas trop, il ne m'a pas parlé de ça.

- Y a anguille sous roche.

- Oui… En tout cas, on dirait qu'il ne rentre pas souvent chez lui et ça me tracasse. Pourtant, je suis sûre que ses parents se font du souci.

- Sans doute, oui…

- En plus, on n'a pas encore trouvé de batteur. J'ai l'impression que le vent tourne.

- Mais tu n'avais pas dit qu'il y avait un candidat ?

- Alice l'a renvoyé parce qu'il lui plaisait pas. Pourtant, les autres membres disaient qu'il se débrouillait plutôt bien.

- Ah bon. Elle doit être exigeante.

- Je crois plutôt que… Finalement, Alice est amoureuse de Carlisle ! C'est pour ça qu'elle ne veut pas d'un autre batteur !

- Carlisle ? C'est qui ?

- C'était le leader de son groupe, avant. Il va super bien avec Alice.

**-X-X-X-**

- Ah ! J'ai bien mangé ! Quel bonheur !

- Ha ha ha ! Tant mieux alors.

- Merci beaucoup !

Bella se prend un poteau.

- BELLA ! Ça va ?

- Ha ha ha ! J'ai peut-être un peu trop bu…

_La honte… Ça craint._

- Bon, je dois y aller.

- Attends, Bella ! En fait… Si je t'ai invité ce soir, c'est parce que j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose d'important. _Hein ?_ Je me suis longtemps demandé quand je pourrais te le dire… _Attends un peu, là…_ Mais j'ai plus le choix. _C'est si inattendu…_ Ça risque de t'étonner que je te dise ça si brutalement_… Ca me gêne, moi._ Et puis je sais que ça ne va pas être facile pour toi. _M. Marks…_ A vrai dire, je… Je vais déposer le bilan. Excuse-moi.

- OH NOOOOOOON !

**Mike et Irina courent pour attraper le dernier train.**

- J'ai perdu ma chaussure !

- Quoi ?

- Désolé Mike ! Vas-y sans moi ! Le dernier train va partir !

- Eh…

**Irina va reprendre sa chaussure et Mike décide de l'attendre en s'asseyant sur les marches d'escaliers.**

- Tu sais bien que si on ne court pas, on rate le dernier train. Alors pourquoi tu portes des chaussures comme ça ?

- J'ai fait exprès.

_Quoi ?_

**Le téléphone de Mike sonne.**

- Oui.

- MIIIKEEEEE… AU SECOUUUURS…

**-X-X-X-**

- Tiens, c'est pour le taxi.

- Laisse, c'est sur mon chemin de toute façon.

- Mais c'est à cause de moi qu'on a raté le dernier train.

- Laisse, je te dis.

- Mike, le coup de téléphone tout à l'heure… C'était ta copine, hein ? J'ai pour principe de ne pas me faire payer de choses par les gens qui ont une petite amie. Bonne nuit.

**Mike et Bella dans le studio de Mike.**

- On dirait bien que c'est là toute ma fortune.

- Pourquoi ? Tu travailles pourtant tellement… Tu entretiens Irina ! J'en étais sûre !

- Mais non ! En fait, j'ai acheté un ordinateur !

- Un ordinateur ! Un mac, en plus !

- Il est bien, hein. Je suis quand même spécialisé dans le design assisté par ordinateur, l'air de rien.

- Tu crois qu'on en tirerait un bon prix ?

- Ah non ! Pas ça !

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais manger avec mon riz à partir de demain ?

- Bon ! On va se partager ça ! Des prunes de ma grand-mère !

Me retrouvant ainsi sans emploi, je me suis sérieusement demandé si je n'allais pas finir par mourir abandonnée, mais…

- 2480 euros ?!

- Mais oui, Alice ! M. Marks m'a versé une prime de licenciement de 2480 euros !

- C'est une erreur ! Y a un zéro de trop, non ? Ça doit être la somme que tu dois toucher ce mois-ci.

- Alors ces 2480 euros, c'est un cadeau de séparation ?

- T'as couché avec lui ?

- Mais non !

- Menteuse ! Pourquoi il te donnerait autant, alors !

- Ch'uis pas une menteuse ! En plus, M. Marks il va retourner dans sa campagne natale et se marier avec une amie d'enfance ! Finalement, j'ai vraiment l'impression de m'être fait arnaquer !

**Alice regarde le relevé des opérations de Bella.**

- T'es bête ou quoi ?

- Hein ?

- Ce virement de 2480 euros, il ne vient pas de Marks. Regarde bien.

**Compte Courant**

(Relevé des opérations)

18/04/2011 : Virement VOLTERRA Crédit 280

18/04/2011 : Virement Renée Swan Crédit 2480

- Renée Swan ! C'est ma mère !

- Si tu vas toujours pleuré auprès de tes parents, tu ne risques pas de devenir indépendante.

- Hein ? Mais je ne leur ai pas dit que j'avais des problèmes d'argent ! En plus, si je leur disais, ils me demanderaient de retourner chez eux, c'est sûr. Comment elle a su… Peut-être l'intuition maternelle. J'ai une idée ! Dis, Alice, puisque j'ai reçu une grosse somme d'argent, si on faisait une fondue ce soir ! Invite aussi Jacob et Seth !

- Quoi ?

- Quand il s'agissait de fêter quelque chose, ma mère faisait toujours une fondue ! On retourne acheter les ingrédients au super marché ?

- Mais tu viens de devenir chômeuse ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux fêter !

- Je veux fêter cette rentrée d'argent.

- Pas question ! Réfléchis avant d'utiliser ton argent ! Ce soir, c'est comme prévu ! Riz et prunes ! Tu manges plus de viande jusqu'à ce que t'aies trouvé un boulot !

_C'est impossible…_

- Eh Bella, tu ne téléphones pas à Renée pour la remercier ?

- Si, plus tard.

- Ah. Si t'appelles ta maman maintenant, tu vas avoir envie de pleurer alors tu fais ta timide.

- Mais… Toi aussi, ça doit t'arriver d'avoir le mal du pays, non ?

- Bah non. Moi je n'ai pas de point d'attache.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à faire la fière…

**Alice et Bella arrivent devant l'appartement et voient Carlisle. Alice se met à pleurer et va le prendre dans ses bras.**

_Finalement, ce soir, c'est fondu ! _

- Carlisle, « Natural Spirit », c'est… C'est toi qui l'as fondé, non ?

- Ouais, je suis tellement inquiet que je n'arrive pas à dormir la nuit. Et puis des cabinets d'avocats, y en a aussi à New York.

Dis, Alice, tu penses encore que tu n'as pas de point d'attache ? Cette table et ces chaises, elles sont encore là-bas telles quelles.

Une petite digression (quoique sincère). Depuis ma tendre enfance, quoi qu'on m'en dise, mon rêve était de devenir « une adorable mariée ». A vrai dire, je n'aspirais à rien d'autre.


	12. Chapitre 7

Depuis ma tendre enfance, quoi qu'on m'en dise, mon rêve était de devenir « une adorable mariée ». A vrai dire, je n'aspirais à rien d'autre.

* * *

Chapitre 7

**Bella est au téléphone avec sa mère.**

- Une dot de mariage ?

- Oui, comme un mariage est un évènement important, ça coute très cher. C'est pour ça que j'ai mis de l'argent de côté au cas où. Avoir trois filles, c'est pas une mince affaire.

- Mais pourquoi tu me verses cet argent si précieux ?

- Parce que tu as fait une fugue amoureuse, non ?

**L'une des sœurs de Bella rentre chez elle.**

- Eh ! Jessica ! C'est à cette heure-là que tu rentres ! T'étais où ?!

- Au karaoké…

- Toi alors… Quand tu rentres aussi tard, tu pourrais au moins prévenir par téléphone. Allô, Bella ?

- Maman ! Qu'est-ce que c'est une « fugue amoureuse » ?

- Allô, grande sœur ?

- Jessica ?

- Ça va ? Alors ? C'est comment la vie à New York ? Ça se passe bien avec ton copain ?

- Jessica ! Alors c'est toi ?! C'est toi qu'as raconté n'importe quoi à Maman !

- Hein ? Bah non, je lui ai dit que t'allais vivre à New York pour vivre avec ton homme.

- C'est faux !

- T'as pas à le cacher. La chance… Tu peux baiser tous les jours, si tu veux.

**Renée lui arrache le téléphone des mains.**

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Ça suffit ! Va prendre ton bain !

- Hein ? J'voulais encore lui parler. Et puis j'ai déjà pris mon bain…

- Où ça ?!

- AAH ! Aïe ! Maman m'a donné un coup de pied !

_Les… Les jeunes filles de maintenant… Devant leurs parents… B… Baiser…_

- Allô, Bella ? Quoi qu'il en soit, tu es majeure. Tu n'as qu'à utiliser cet argent comme bon te semble. Mais surtout, ne reviens pas à la maison. Ne nous cause pas davantage de soucis. A la prochaine.

- Maman ?

**-X-X-X-**

- Ha ha ha ha ha !

- C'est pas drôle ! Je pensais qu'elle allait me demander de rentrer parce qu'elle s'inquiétait ! Ne reviens pas ? Et puis en plus, je ne suis pas mariée ! Ça se dit, ça ?

- Ha ha ha ! Bien joué, Renée ! C'est la classe, Maman !

- T'es bourrée ? Alice… Tu ris trop…

- Haaa ha ha ! Nooon, ch'uis pas bourrée !

_Ah, ça craint._

- Me revoilà… Je t'ai acheté des clopes, Alice.

- Carliiiisle !

- Oh là ! T'as bien bu, toi…

**Alice embrasse Carlisle.**

- Je t'aiiiiiiime !

- Ca va, j'ai compris. Ne me grimpe pas dessus.

**Alice s'endort soudainement dans les bras de Carlisle, il décide donc de la porter jusqu'à sa chambre.**

_Alice, alors… C'est la première fois que je la vois se laisser aller et se saouler comme ça. C'est un peu mignon. Elle doit vraiment être très contente que Carlisle soit venu. En plus, dans son délire, elle l'embrasse. Et elle lui dit « je t'aime » ? Mais Carlisle n'avait pas l'air étonné. Finalement, ils sortent ensemble ces deux-là ou quoi ?_

_La porte est restée ouverte… Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?_

**Carlisle ressort de la chambre.**

- Oh. Désolé, Bella. On t'a laissé tout débarrasser toute seule. Je vais t'aider.

- Ca va aller, il reste plus qu'à rincer.

- Bon bah, prête-moi un chiffon. Je vais essuyer.

_Il est bien, Carlisle. Il est gentil et attentionné. C'est quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter, mais il reste humble. Et puis il est avocat ! J'aimerais bien épouser un mec comme lui. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais imaginer ! Carlisle est à Alice ! Ou plutôt, moi, j'ai Mike…_

- Je ne vais pas tarder à y aller. Merci beaucoup pour le dîner.

- Hein ? Tu vas où ?

- Je pense vivre à l'hôtel jusqu'à ce que je trouve un logement. Et puis chez Jacob, il y a Seth et c'est super étroit.

- T'as qu'à loger ici.

- Ah, merci. Mais je ne me permettrais pas.

- Tu peux te le permettre, tu sais ! On a bien hébergé Jacob !

- Ouais. Mais non, il en est hors de question. Bonne nuit.

_Pourquoi ?_

_Il ne m'a pas convaincu…_

_Dire qu'Alice est devenue si douce… Et ce n'est pas qu'un effet de l'alcool… Pourquoi Carlisle reste si stoïque ? Il a une copine dans sa ville d'origine ? En plus, comme il jouait dans un groupe, il devait avoir une sacrée cote. Enfin bon… Mais s'il avait une copine, puisqu'il l'a abandonné pour venir seul à New York, c'est qu'elle est pas si importante que ça pour lui._

_Mais au fait ! Moi aussi, j'ai été abandonnée par Mike ! _

_Mais pour Mike, c'est différent. Parce qu'il a toujours bien pris soin de moi. Et puis il m'a quand même demandé de venir ici. _

_Mais non ! C'est moi qui suis venue le rejoindre !_

_Vivons ensemble, Bella._

_Ça va, ça va. Mike m'a dit ça et puis… Quand je me sentirai prête, il acceptera qu'on se marie._

_Pas si sûr… J'ai l'impression que se marier et vivre ensemble, ce n'est pas la même chose. Mike vient d'entrer à la fac et il ne finira ses études que dans quatre ans. Ca fait long…En plus, il n'a pas l'argent nécessaire pour pouvoir se marier avec moi._

_Un mariage, c'est un évènement important alors ça coûte très cher._

_C'est vrai, ça. Surtout que moi, je n'ai pas envie d'un mariage sobre. Je veux absolument porter une belle tenue de mariée. Et je n'ai pas envie que mon petit chez moi soit un studio. J'aimerais un pavillon, si possible avec un jardin. Ou au moins un appartement dans un bâtiment neuf. _

_Faut que j'économise ! Il faut pas que j'utilise les 2480 euros que m'a donné ma mère. Il faut que je les épargne et que j'augmente moi-même le montant de mes économies. Si je fais de mon mieux, je devrais avoir une somme d'argent conséquente quand Mike finira ses études ! Compte sur moi pour le pavillon avec jardin, Mike !_

**Le lendemain matin.**

- Aaaaah ! J'ai mal au crâââââne. Belle ! Des médicaments…

- Eh. Bonjour, Alice.

- C'est quoi cette tenue ?

- J'ai un entretien d'embauche aujourd'hui. Quand j'ai téléphoné, ils m'ont demandé de venir sur le champ. Alors ? Comment tu me trouves ?

- Un entretien d'embauche… Où ça ?

- Chez un éditeur.

- Chez un éditeur… Mais… Tu peux bosser dans un endroit pareil, toi ?

- Ben en tout cas, je remplis tous les critères d'embauche. Ils ne recherchent pas quelqu'un pour la rédaction mais pour les petits travaux. Et puis c'est un tout petit éditeur dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler, ça devrait aller.

- Mais pourquoi un éditeur, tout à coup ? Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais bon…

- En fait, j'ai trouvé cette annonce par hasard dans un magazine d'offres d'emplois. Le salaire horaire est bon et y a deux jours de congés par semaine. Et comme je suis à New York, j'ai envie de travailler dans le centre-ville pour voir. Et puis même si c'est pour des menus travaux, ça fait classe de travailler chez un éditeur, non ? Ca fait « femme sui réussit dans la vie » !

- En tout cas, je suis contente que tu sois motivée pour décrocher ton prochain job. Je pensais que c'étaient que des paroles, quand tu disais que tu voulais devenir indépendante. Mais c'était plutôt sérieux, finalement.

_Euh… En fait si je travaille, c'est tout simplement parce que j'ai besoin d'argent, mais bon… Quel que soit mon but, si je suis embauchée dans une entreprise digne de ce nom et que je travaille à fond, je vais être amenée à devenir indépendante par la force des choses ! D'une pierre deux coups ?_

- Au fait, et Carlisle ?

- Ben… Il m'a dit qu'il vivrait dans un hôtel jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un logement et il est parti. Je l'ai pourtant retenu…

- Ah d'accord.

_Comment ça « ah d'accord »…_

- Bon, moi j'y vais.

_Je laisse tomber._

- Eh ! Ce soir on répète au studio, comme d'hab, tu viens aussi, Belle ?

- Ok. Ça tombe bien, ce soir, je n'ai rien de prévu.

- Bah viens alors ! En plus, aujourd'hui, on aura Carlisle à la batterie ! Ça va rendre carrément mieux !

- D'accord !

_Alice alors… Quel visage radieux ! Ça m'a donné hâte d'y être, moi aussi !_

_Eh mais… Maintenant, tous les membres sont réunis, il ne reste plus qu'à foncer pour réaliser ce rêve._

_Bon ! Moi aussi, je vais faire de mon mieux !_

**A l'université, Rosalie croise Mike.**

- Mike !

- Eh ! Rosalie ! Ca faisait longtemps !

- Enfin, c'est la première fois qu'on se voit à la fac. T'es sûr que tu viens régulièrement ?

- T'es bien arrogante. Oui, je suis les cours sérieusement.

- Alors, la fameuse Irina ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Comment ça « la fameuse » ?!

- Wouah ! Oh ! Quelle panique, c'est de plus en plus suspect.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, s'il te plaît.

_Cet enfoiré d'Emmett, il a tout raconté à Rosalie !_

**En salle d'amphithéâtre.**

- Dis, tu as vu Mike, aujourd'hui ? Il n'est pas là ?

- Si, j'étais encore avec lui y a un instant. Et puis il a rencontré une fille qu'il connaissait très bien. Elle avait l'air de vouloir lui parler, alors je les ai laissé.

- Ah bon…

- Mais non, mais non. Je pense que cette fille, ce n'était pas sa copine. Rassure-toi.

- Tu sais, je n'ai pas de sentiments particuliers pour Mike… C'est un bon copain.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, là ! T'es grillée ! D'ailleurs, au début, j'ai même cru que vous sortiez ensemble, vous deux. J'ai été super étonné quand j'ai su que Mike avait une copine autre que toi.

- Oui… Moi aussi. Je ne l'ai su que très récemment. Honnêtement, ça m'a un peu surprise.

- Comment ça ! Il te le cachait, l'enfoiré !

- Mais non… C'est juste que je m'étais persuadée moi-même qu'il avait pas de copine.

- Le défends pas. Ben, assieds-toi, Irina. Tu ne veux pas laisser tomber Mike et sortir avec moi ? Je prendrais soin de toi.

- Désolée, je suis pas inscrite à ce cours. Et puis, tu as une copine dans ta ville d'origine, non ? C'est ce que m'a dit Mike.

- Alors comme ça, il balance ses potes…

**Rose et Mike dans un coin de la fac.**

- T'es vraiment le pire des cons. Je me trompais sur ton compte !

- Mais en fait, c'est juste que je ne t'en avais pas encore parlé… Je ne le cachais pas vraiment…

- Te justifie pas ! Je suis sûre que tu voulais lui cacher que t'avais déjà une copine et que t'avais l'intention de sortir avec les deux. C'est déjà à moitié fait.

- Rosalie ! Tu penses que je pourrais être aussi habile, moi ?

- Alors là, pas du tout ! Mais c'est parce que tu te laisses désirer malgré tout que tu te retrouves dans une situation ambiguë et que tu finis par blesser le cœur des filles.

- Tu crois que je l'ai blessé…

- Bien sûr qu'elle est blessée ! Irina, elle est amoureuse de toi, non ?

- Mais c'est peut-être moi qui m'imagine des choses… Elle ne m'a pas dit clairement qu'elle m'aimait. Et puis, même après, elle s'est toujours comportée comme une amie.

- Psychologiquement, t'as pas changé depuis le collège, toi. Impossible de discuter.

- Rosalie ! Donne-moi des conseils au lieu de me dire des choses pareilles ! Si jamais je l'ai blessé, comment je dois faire pour continuer à la voir ?

- Tu coupes les ponts, net. Plus tu passeras de temps avec elle, plus sa blessure s'approfondira, tu comprends ?

- Mais… On est dans la même fac et on bosse au même endroit, alors couper les ponts…

- Eh ! Dis-moi, toi… Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais plutôt penser à voir Bella plus souvent ? Irina est plus importante que Bella, pour toi ?

- Mais non ! J'ai rien fait à Bella qui nécessite que je passe plus de temps avec elle !

- Peut-être mais Bella a l'air de se douter de quelque chose, entre Irina et toi.

- HEIN !?

- Oui, je l'ai entendue marmonner au sujet d'Irina. Comme quoi c'était un sbire du roi des démons etc…

- Ah. En fait, elle parlait de l'Irina virtuelle.

- Hein ? C'est quoi, l'Irina virtuelle ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'aurais aimé te poser la même question…

- Mike. Je comprends trèèès bien que fatigué par Bella, tu recherches la paix auprès d'Irina.

- La paix ?! Tu m'épates, Rosalie, c'est très juste… C'est vrai que quand je suis avec Irina, j'ai le sentiment d'être apaisé.

- Mais t'as mis la main sur Bella en sachant que c'était une fille fatigante, alors assume et continue de sortir avec elle !

- Bien sûr, c'est ce que j'ai l'intention de faire. Je pense qu'Emmett te l'a dit, mais je suis déterminé au point de vouloir épouser Bella. Je suis prêt à rester avec elle jusque dans la tombe.

- Pas la peine d'en faire tant. Dans la même tombe qu'une adepte du roi des démons, tu ne pourras pas reposer en paix.

- Rosalie ! T'es de quel côté !

- Aucun. Disons que je suis du côté de la justice.

**Rosalie part et Mike se rend compte de la présence d'Irina.**

_Pourquoi elle est là ?!_

- Ah… Mike… Tu tombes bien, je te cherchais. Tiens, c'est le livre que je t'avais emprunté. Je me disais qu'il fallait que je me dépêche de te le rendre… Merci beaucoup.

- Ah oui. Mais tu peux me le rendre quand tu veux, ce bouquin. Même au boulot.

- Ah oui… C'est vrai. Désolé.

- Mais non, t'as pas à t'excuser…

- . . .

- Et… Depuis quand t'es ici ?

- Pardon ! Je n'avais pas l'intention d'espionner votre conversation. Mais en entendant parler je me suis retrouvée complètement paralysée !

- Ok, mais depuis quand ?!

- « Bien sûr qu'elle est blessée ! Irina, elle est amoureuse de toi, non ? ». Vraiment désolée…

- Non ! Toi tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! Parce que le fautif… C'est moi-même.

- . . .

- A plus !

_Ça craint trop ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ! Faut vraiment que je réfléchisse sérieusement à ma façon de me comporter avec elle dorénavant…_

_Plus tu passeras de temps avec elle, plus sa blessure s'approfondira, tu comprends ?_

_Depuis le jour de notre rencontre, je m'étais dit qu'il ne fallait pas que je la voie trop souvent. Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai à me laisser apaiser comme ça. Je jure que je ne trahirai pas Bella !_

**A la fin du service du restaurant.**

- Merci de m'avoir attendue. Dépêchons-nous.

- Attends, Irina ! Il faut que je te parle. _Faut pas que je la regarde._ On n'a qu'à parler en marchant. Tu veux bien m'écouter ? Si on rate le train, je te paierai le taxi.

_Mais pour rompre, qu'est-ce qu'il faut dire et comment ? Et puis dire « faut qu'on se quitte » à une fille qui n'est qu'une amie, ça fait bizarre. « C'est la rupture ! » ça irait ? Pourquoi je dois dire une chose pareille ? Alors qu'Irina n'a rien fait de mal. Elle est même super gentille. Qu'est-ce que je fous ? Faut que je dise quelque chose !_

- Dis…

**Mike se rend compte qu'elle est en train de pleurer.**

- Pardon ! Je… Je suis vraiment désolé !

- C'est pas du tout de ta faute, Mike. C'est moi qui… C'est moi qui me suis enflammée toute seule. Je ferai attention de ne pas te gêner… Je te jure de ne pas vous déranger… Ta copine et toi. Alors… Je t'en prie… Même si on n'est qu'amis… Ne me dis pas que tu veux couper les ponts.

**Mike la prend dans ses bras.**

**-X-X-X-**

**Bella et Alice rentrent chez elles.**

- C'est bizarre, quand même…

- Hein ?

- Mike devrait avoir fini son boulot, mais je tombe sur sa messagerie. Peut-être qu'il a plus de batterie. Moi qui voulais lui dire au plus vite que j'avais trouvé un nouveau travail…

- Il ne serait pas en train de te tromper ?

- Mike, il ne fait pas ce genre de chose ! Je lui envoie un mail.

- N'empêche, je me demande quelle société peut bien embaucher une fille comme toi. Ils doivent vraiment manquer de personnel.

- Mais tu sais si j'apprends à bien connaître le milieu en faisant tous les petits travaux, il paraît qu'ils m'embaucheront en tant que stagiaire à long terme. Alors je vais faire des efforts !

- Ah ouais… Je vois que t'es de plus en plus motivée.

- Si je suis embauchée, ça me rapprochera encore un peu plus du pavillon avec jardin de mes rêves.

- Un pavillon avec jardin ? C'est ça, ton rêve ?

- Oui ! C'est trooop mon rêve.

- Alors je t'en construirai un, quand je gagnerai de l'argent avec mes chansons. Seulement ta chambre, ce sera une niche. Dans un coin du jardin.

Si tu avais été un homme, Alice, nous aurions pu vivre un amour parfait. C'est ce que je me disais souvent, à l'époque. Mais dans ce cas, nous n'aurions sans doute pas eu que de bons souvenirs. Parce que la douleur va de pair avec l'amour. Parce que l'amour est un sentiment pénible. Au point de vouloir se noyer.

_La première raison pour laquelle j'ai choisi ce métier c'est que contrairement aux métiers de la vente, les week-ends sont fériés. Donc je me suis dit que je pourrais passer plus de temps avec Mike, que je ne peux pas voir en semaine à cause de ses cours et de son job._


End file.
